The Signer of Xyz
by Pokemonever1994
Summary: OC centric fanfic. Hikari Naxyz is a mysterious girl with amnesia. Waking up in New Domino City, can she find out who she really is before she is drawn into the chaos surrounding the city or is she going to drown? And should she be disturbed by Goodwyns interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: A strange Traveler_**

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Light shone from above as I walked through the streets. This place was different, different from the pristine front of this city, and different from my home too.

I wasn't sure how I knew that, I just had the feeling that it was different. The buildings were run down and garages were broken open, appearing as if this was a slum but I knew that there was a far worse place, the true slums.

The throbbing in my right forearm had made me go here, it was a pressure to go here that I followed, since I didn't know anything else and I felt as if I had to be here. I come upon a large plaza where duels took place but my eyes widened as I saw it. A woman clad in a dark, long coat was standing before a burning ocean of flames, a huge dragon seemingly made of black plants with red, petal like wings covering it's wings and the back of it's neck.

One of the vines on the dragon lashed out toward the defenseless duelist facing her and before I knew what I did a card landed on my Duel-Disk. "Negate attack!" Shouted my body before the attack was blocked by the trap I hastily had thrown in, in a manner that was definitely not considered according to the rules. I skidded to a halt before the duelist who had collapsed by this time.

"Get out of my way girl, or do you wish to end like that moron?" Asked the woman who wore a complicated looking, white porcelain mask on her face and a Duel-Disk in whinered on her arm.

"I won't let you hurt him more! Duel Monsters is a game that is meant to make fun! Not to to hurt other people!" I protested, Duel monsters, that I just felt, was extremely important to me, but it was also important on a different way than just what I felt, it was all I had.

"Does that mean you would even challenge _me_ , the Black Rose? How foolish of you kid." Stated the woman arrogantly, shuffling her deck, not letting her decline.

"I am not just a kid, because I am gonna kick your ass!" I declared angrily, activating the Duel-Disk on my arm which extended a energy-field for my cards and opened up for my deck.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Neutral POV

XXXXXoooXXXXX

 **Duel: ? vs. Black Rose Witch**

 **8000 LP / 8000 LP**

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Duel!" Shouted the two duelists after drawing five cards each.

"I begin!" Announced the self proclaimed witch, drawing a sixth card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

 **BRW** : 8000 LP, 6 cards

Turn 1

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I start out easy, I summon one card in face-down defense-mode and set two cards face-down, your turn." Declared the hooded woman and the girl frowned.

"Alright, I draw!" She announced, drawing her own sixth card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

 **?** : 8000 LP, 6 cards.

Turn 2

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I begin by activating **Pot of Greed**! This allows me to draw two additional cards!" Declared the girl before drawing her cards, having stuck the card into a slot at the back of her card holder. "Good, it's time I show you a advanced summoning method you surely don't know!" Declared the girl, holding up two cards. "The Pendulum swings, hearts are connected by it and so shall the powers of thy my trusty monsters! I play into the Pendulum Zone: **Qliphort Stealth** with Scale 1 and **Qliphort Scout** with Scale 9!" She declared and a pair of pillars of light appeared behind her and two monsters raised into the air there.

"What kind of nonsense is that? And what do you want to do with this?" Asked the masked woman confused, she never saw something like this before in her life.

"Simple, now with the scales set I can Pendulum Summon any number of monsters from my Hand or Pendulum monsters laying face-up on my Extra Deck, so now I Pendulum Summon **Qliphort Cephalopod** and **Qliphort Shell** in attack mode!" She declared and two monsters appeared out of a sparkling portal above her and between the pillars.

Both monsters appeared to be some kind of seashells, rather large ones at that and were floating in front of their mistress. (Qliphort Shell, Earth/Machine, Level 4, 2800 → 1800 → 2100 Atk/1000 Def.) (Qliphort Cephalopod, Earth/Machine, Level 7, 2800 → 1800 → 2100 Atk/1000 Def) Since they were Special Summoned their levels are reduced to four and their Attack Points to 1800, but that is a small set-back since I my **Qliphort Stealth** has the Pendulum Effect to make all my monsters gain 300 Attack Points." Explained the girl and the 'Witch' frowned, not understanding what that meant.

"Next I activate the Pendulum Effect of **Qliphort Stealth** , I can do this since he is in the Pendulum Zone. By paying 800 Life Points I can add 1 monster of the Qli-Archetype to my hand and I decided to add 1 **Qliphort Stealth.** " Explained the girl, adding the monster to her hand.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

?: 8000 → 7200 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Now I Normal Summon him by sacrificing **Qliphort Shell** and **Qliphort Cephalopod**!" Declared the girl and a transparent monster with a airjet like form and a golden piece in the middle that was visible appeared before her. (Qliphort Stealth, Earth/Machine, Level: 8, 2800 → 3100 Atk/1000 Def.)

"I now activate the effect of **Qliphort Stealth** : If he is summoned by sacrificing a Qli-Archetype monster I can return 1 card to the hand of it's owner, so say good-bye to your face-down monster!" Declared the girl and the witch cursed under her breath, she was defenseless now. "Now direct attack against her Life Points!" Declared the girl and didn't see the older womans smirk.

"I activate my trap card! **Mirror Force**!" Shouted the self proclaimed 'Witch' before the infamous counter trap revealed itself. "If my opponent declares an attack I can target the monster and then destroy all monsters in open attack position on his side of the field!" The beam that was shot from the monsters hit the transparents shield of **Mirror Force** , which threw it back and destroyed the mighty monster.

"Since my Pendulum Zone monsters are treated as Spell Cards for the moment they weren't destroyed. Furthermore, when a Pendulum monster leaves the field it is moved to the top of the Extra Deck instead of being send to the Graveyard." Explained the girl while putting the monster there as well.

"So that did you mean back then, but still, they won't get past my next monster." Declared the 'Witch' while her opponent frowned.

"The game is only over after the last card is played, I set one card face down and end my turn." Explained the girl while putting down a card and end my turn." Explained the girl and before her appeared a face-down card.

"Very well, my turn!" Shouted the witch, drawing another card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

 **BRW** : 8000 LP, 5 cards

Turn 3

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon **Twilight Rose Knight** in attack mode!" Announced the young woman and before her appeared a small, light blue haired woman with a dark purple armor, sword and white cape. (Twilight Rose Knight, Dark/Warrior/Tuner, Level: 3, 1000 Atk/1000 Def.)

"Through his effect I Special Summon my **Mystic Tomato** as well!" Declared the woman and the plant monster appeared next. (Mystic Tomato, Dark/Plant, Level 4, 1400 Atk/1100 Def.) "And now I shall show you the true horror of facing me! I tune in my Mystic Tomato level four with my level three **Twilight Rose Knight** to to Synchro Summon my mightiest monster!" Declared the witch as her two monster went to work.

Her knight turned into three stars that proceeded to form green, ring like gates through whom her tomato flew. It turned transparent and four stars were visible before they aligned in a row. "Loneliness fuels the flame, black rose rises into bloom, the darkness shall smithen all those who opose us! Synchro Summon!" Shouted the witch and flames crashed from the pillar of light nearly scorching her opponent.

"Level seven! **Black Rose Dragon**!" She declared and the gigantic dragon appeared behind it's mistress out of the pillar, spreading it's wings before giving a roar to the heavens. (Black Rose Dragon, Fire/Dragon, Level: 7, 2400 Atk/1800 Def.) "And now my dragon destroy her! Direct attack!" Shouted the 'witch', not bothering to activate her dragons effect since that would be a waste anyway.

"You are not the only one with a trap! I activate **Negate Attack**! And once more it will stop your dragons rampage!" Shouted the girl, the blue cap she wore flying off from her head as the flames hit the protective barrier before her which stopped the attack instantly. "And now your Battle Phase is over as well, so what do you do?" Asked the girl and her opponent frowned, that was surprising.

"I end my turn, even if you resurrect those weaklings their own effect won't let you defeat my dragon." Commented the witch and gave over the turn.

"Alright, but don't you complain about this, Draw!" She shouted and drew her card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

?: 7200 LP, 2 cards

Turn 4

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Perfect! I activate the Pendulums power! I Pendulum Summon **Qliphort Shell** , **Qliphort Cephalopod** , **Qliphort Stealth** and from my hand **Qliphort Monolith**!" Announced the girl and the four monsters appeared, but with one of them being not normal.

(Qliphort Monolith, Eart/Machine, Level 5, 2400 → 2700 Atk/1000 Def.) Her eyes widened as she saw that, she just summoned four monsters that, together, could cause her masses of damage! "And next I think I should show you my own advanced summoning!" Declared the girl and a portal looking like a galaxy appeared before her.

"The powers of my Level 4 **Qliphort Shell** and **Qliphort Cephalopod** unite and bring forth the force from beyond a black hole! Built the road and open the gate to the Overlay Network!" She announced as **Qliphort Shell** and **Qliphort Cephalopod** vanished into the portal. "Rank 4! **Number 39: Utopia**!" Announced the girl and a explosion blinded the witch for a moment.

As she could see again a new monster had taken the place of the first two, a tall humanoid with a gold and white body and the letter 39 on it's chest as well as wide wings while two spheres of light orbited the monster apparently like satellites. (Number 39: Utopia, Light/Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, 2500 → 2800 Atk/2000 Def.)

"But I am not yet finished, I have another monster waiting to appear! Utopia! Open again the gate and bring forth power of chaos Xyz!" Announced the girl as another portal appeared and her monster vanished into it. "Chaos Evolution! Rank 4: **Number C39: Utopia Ray**!" Shouted the girl and from the portal appeared "Utopia" once again but now he was red colored and had had three instead of two spheres of light orbiting it. (Number C39: Utopia Ray, Light/Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, 2600 → 2900 Atk/2000 Def.)

Now the witch was getting cold feet, this didn't sound good. "And next comes yet another special Xyz Summon, by discarding 1 Rank-Up-Magic card I can use 1 "Utopia" Xyz monster to Xyz Summon a much stronger dragon than yours!" She shouted, discarding a card from her hand while the monster disappeared, yet again, into a portal.

"Ninety ninth Number, take flight into destiny and open the last portal! Xyz Summon! Rank 10: **Number 99: Utopic Dragon**!" Shouted the girl and out of the portal appeared a large yellow dragon with silver armor and wings of yellow energy. Orbiting it were now four spheres of light instead of three. (Number 99: Utopic Dragon, Light/Dragon/Xyz, Rank 10, 4000 → 4300 Atk/2000 Def.)

"Damn." Cursed the woman as she saw how bad it was for her. Her dragon stood no chance at all and her Life Points little more in that regard. She looked at her face-down card, a card she couldn't use since her dragon wasn't a plant monster.

" **Utopic Dragon**! Show that gigantic rose who is the true dragon! Utopic Force Breath!" She declared and her dragon unleashed a golden flame that engulved the once feared dragon, destroying it in one go.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

BRW: 8000 → 6100 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Next is **Qliphort Monolith**! Direct Attack!" Shouted the girl and the monolith like monster shot a beam at her, making her flinch but it lacked the destructible power her monsters had.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

BRW: 6100 → 3400 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

She staggered back, she was down to less than half her Life Points and there was still something coming. " **Qliphort Stealth**! Direct attack!" She commanded again and another beam of destructive power lanced out, causing even more damage to her.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

BRW: 3400 → 1100 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

She flinched, now it was really annoying to her. "And with a face down card I end my turn." Explained the girl, setting the last card in her hand with this action.

"Alright, Draw!" She shouted, heavily sweating at the moment.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

BRW: 1100 LP, 4 cards

Turn 5

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Yes! I activate **Monster Reborn**! This card allows me to bring back a monster from the Graveyard and I use it to Special Summon **Black Rose Dragon**!" She announced and her dragon appeared again behind her, triumphantly until it lay eyes on the opposition and it's owner could swear the dragon shrunk back at the glare.

"Your dragon can only destroy my weakest monster, what is he gonna do? Kill my **Utopic Dragon** with a thousand cuts?" Asked the girl with a quirked eyebrow, apparently not knowing the effect.

"Wrong, my dragon has a Special Effect! If he is Special Summoned I can destroy all cards on the field! And then I still have a Normal Summon! Go my dragon! Destroy her defenses with your rose tornado!" Shouted the 'witch' but frowned when her opponent smirked.

"I activate the counter effect of **Number 99: Utopic Dragon**! Once per turn I can negate the effect of a monster, spell or trap card by removing one Xyz Material, my dragon has four as of now. Oh, and the card get's destroyed, just saying." Smirked the girl as her dragon created a sphere of energy around himself before expanding it.

The sphere hit the tornado of black petals and they pushed against each other for a moment before the sphere overwhelmed the tonado, destroying it's origin. "No, **Rose Dragon**!" Shouted the woman, shock written all over her face as she saw how her last possible way to continue this duel was taken away from her. There was no way she could wither down the onslaught that was coming, she had only one high defense monster on her hand and no traps aside of the one on her field.

She also didn't have **Pot of Greed** , not even in her deck, and none of her monsters could stop the three 2000+ monsters from defeating her. It was a bitter realization, but she at least wouldn't go down without at least doing _something_. "I summon one face-down defense monster and end my turn." She said, placing the monster on her side of the field.

"Alright, my turn, draw!" Shouted the girl, initiating what both knew would be the last turn of this duel.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

?: 7200 LP, 1 card

Turn 6 (Last Turn)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

" **Qlipthort Monolith**! Destroy her face-down monster!" Commanded the girl and her monster shot it's laser, revealing **Botanical Lion** to be the face-down card but it's 2000 Defense Points didn't stand a chance. "Go **Number 99: Utopic Dragon**! End the duel with Flame of Utopia!" Commanded the girl and her dragon answered with a roar before breathing a bright flame from it's mouth, hitting the woman.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

BRW: 1100 → 0 LP

Duel Over

XXXXXoooXXXXX

As the flames died away due to the duel ending the two stood there fore a moment, starring at each other. "What are you waiting for? Laugh at me, you defeated me after all." Asked the the 'witch' now sounding much less aggressive, more subdued since losing in this manner.

"Why should I laugh at you? I am angry because you hurt someone but if you stop it you can do whatever you want. I have better things to do anyway than trying to 'befriend' you by means of 'superior firepower'. I mean, defeat doesn't mean friendship necessarily, right?" Asked the girl, her now revealed, long blonde hair a stark contrast to her outfit.

Her opponent frowned, the behavior was just... strange. Her clothes weren't normal either, she wore a blue pair of dungarees, a white t-shirt, yellow sneakers and a toolbelt around her waist. The blue cappi had held her hair in it, being rather large and her Duel-Disk was a small, portable computer-like device on her arm able to produce a strange energy field.

"And what exactly would be so important?" Asked the witch, deciding it would be better to find out what the motif of this girl was who had those strange but powerful cards.

She turned to her, her greenish blue eyes not betraying a joke, before answering: "Regaining my memories." That stunned the woman as the girl seemed frown. "But why did I have this feeling I should go here? Now it's gone and I still don't have answers." Muttered the girl while her opponent couldn't help but wonder what that meant, did a amnesiac just beat her in a duel, like a noob?

"Are you trying to tell me you have Amnesia? How do you duel then?" Asked the self proclaimed witch despite herself, she was rather shocked to hearing that the girl that curbstomped her strongest monster, twice no less, had amnesia, therefore she lost her memories.

"Uh, yeah? I know everything necessary, ask me something about Duel Monsters, I know it. But about myself? I only know my name is Hikari, Hikari Naxyz. Everything else is blank." She explained, not bothering to hide her name from the woman before her who seemed content with just standing there, she had her own pride and honor, she wouldn't attack.

"I see, and still you stepped in to protect this mongrel? Just so?" Asked the witch and Hikari frowned at her, which didn't look menacing at all.

"Just so? If I am not mistaken you were somehow doing actual damage with a hologram! What was that anyway? A Shadow Duel?" Asked Hikari less than enthusiastic about this, making her opponent blink for a moment.

"You don't know what a psychic duel is? Seems your really just a child." Commented the witch and Hikari narrowed her eyes, huffing.

"Yeah? And you are just a teenager!" Accused the girl, pointing her finger at the opponent who blinked, that was a new insult.

"Well, anyway. Take this, as a kind of prize for defeating me but don't make any illusions, next time we duel you will lose." Explained the woman, throwing a card toward the girl who blinked, wondering about this but she already resummoned her dragon and flew, literally, away on it.

"Well, that was cool." Commented Hikari as she looked down onto the card. **Twilight Rose Knight** , a level three Tuner. "Why do I get the feeling that I will meet her again?" Muttered Hikari as she flipped the card over, then she noticed something: On the back of the card was a name written in Katakana. "Akiza Izinski? Is that her name?" Asked Hikari before shaking her head.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

With Akiza

XXXXXoooXXXXX

While Hikari left the scene after making sure the man was alright, Akiza stood atop a nearby building, observing her. "Sayer-sama, did you receive the data from the duel?" Asked Akiza, speaking into a telephone she had.

" _Yes I did, this girl intrigues me. Good idea to give her the card with the GPS transmitter."_ Answered the man on the other side of the link, he sat in what appeared to be a control room of some sort and had been observing the entire duel from there.

"I doubt though that she is a Psychic duelist, if she had any powers her amnesia would have made them uncontrollable." Remarked Akiza as she starred after the girl who looked around as if trying to decide where to go. She blinked as she saw her flinch through the binoculars she used before turning around and running. "Sayer-sama, do you have any idea what is going on?" Asked Akiza confused since this was a most confusing behavior.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Elsewhere

XXXXXoooXXXXX

While the Arcadia Movement was investigating this most strangest of duelists so did also another faction in the city. _"Director Goodwyn! Just now the Ener-D reactor was nearly overheating! More than ten times the amount of energy that mister Atlas would produce with his_ _ **Red Dragon Archfiend**_ _!"_ Shouted a over excited scientist over the video link to the cities mayor.

"I think I know what card did it. I send you the time of when it clashed with a Signer Dragon, tell me if it is the same time." Instructed the man while he had one of the Tag-Team duel, flying eyes follow her discreetly.

" _It- it is the same time! Whatever happened there, it was a monster with much more power than the dragon of a Signer!"_ Reported the overexcited man, getting closer to the camera than was actually necessary.

"I see, then it isn't a Signer Dragon but something else. Sigzix, I will send you the Duel-Disk signature, monitor any duel that is done with it." Ordered Goodwyn before closing the connection to the, probably, mad scientist.

"Mister Goodwyn, shall I send someone after her to find out whether she is a Signer or not?" Asked his right-hand-man, Lazar, bowing with his usual smirk on his face.

"Not yet, let us see where she goes." Answered the man and leaned back, seeing as how she was approaching a certain garage.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

With Hikari

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari walked up to a rather old looking D-Wheel in green, she was surprised as it appeared only slightly damaged but rusty.

"Hey kid, what are you doing there?" Asked a voice behind her and as she turned around she found a man with short, brown hair with a white t-shirt and green jacket over it standing there.

"Is that your D-Wheel mister?" Asked Hikari curiously, surprising the man.

"Yes, but I don't use it anymore. Why do you ask?" Asked the man confused about all this, what would the girl want from it anyway?

"Could I have it? I have the feeling that I could need it later." Answered Hikari, she wasn't lying anyway, it was her honest feeling that made her come here in the first place, just like the feeling that made her come and ultimately duel the Black Rose Witch, or Akiza as she now supposed that she was named.

"Yeah? How old are you kid? And do your parents know that you are out here?" Asked the man, leaning slightly against a nearby wall in a relaxed manner.

"Don't know, and I don't even know if I have parents." Answered Hikari truthfully making the man blink in confusion but she already knelled down to investigate the damage from time and what she assumed was a mild crash.

"Kid, are you saying you have amnesia but you want to repair a D-Wheel? That is crazy." Stated the man, not sounding scolding, more concerned as he went over to her.

"I can't remember anything about myself but I am sure I was good at mechanics, at least I think so. I can tell you each and every part from memory if I wanted to and how to improve them. Honestly said, I think I could even combine it with my Duel Disk instead of this hard disk version there." She stated, pointing to the still installed Duel Disk part of the motorcycle.

He frowned at her but sighed, he couldn't feel any lies from the girl, he doubted she was a good liar to start with. "Name's Blister, if you want you can stay over at my apartment for the moment. The D-Wheel, you can have it but make sure you make it properly." Stated the man and she grinned a 10 Terrawatt smile at him.

"You got it Blister-san!" She said before standing up, punching her right fist into her left hand in determination and the adult male sighed, going over what replacement parts he had for that thing, she would need a lot of scrap metal to change the chassi, so much was sure. The motor was fine, though he supposed he could help her built a better one.

Damn that soft spot for little children he had.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari found herself a rather strange wanderer. Half the time she spent outside the apartment in whom she for now lived with Blister in was spent working on the D-Wheel, the rest on wandering rather aimlessly around and finding parts or cards.

This was another of her aimless wanderings. She had somehow found her way to the tops area of the city, those really high built areas where the truly rich were living. Hikari hadn't dueled for some time now, her steps hadn't brought her to any particular duels.

As she was just about to turn a corner she run into someone, falling onto the person who gave a grunt of pain. "Leo are you alright?" Asked a voice and as Hikari sat up she found herself starring at a pair of children around her own height, probably her age as well.

"Yeah, hey watch where you're going!" Complained the one she had run into, a boy she realized from his voice. He also wore a light blue jacket over a darker blue t-shirt. His apparent twin sister on the other hand wore a pink jacket with a red t-shirt. The boy had a ponytail that was rather short while his twin had a pair of pigtails. Boy and girl, apparently.

"Well, I can't see around the bend." She pointed out to defend herself as she stood up, offering her hand to help him up.

"Alright, good point." Admitted the boy as he took her hand and stood up. "I'm Leo, and this is my sister Luna. Who are you?" Asked the boy, Leo, as Luna just sighed since he was a bit rash.

"Hikari, Hikari Naxyz. I am not from around here, at least I think that I am not." Explained Hikari and for a moment this settled into the minds of the twins apparently if their dumbfounded faces were anything to go by.

Then Leo snapped out of it. "You are a girl?!" Shouted Leo shocked and Hikari removed his spit from her face since he had been _in her face_ , they stood right before each other!

"Well, yeah? I just prefer practical over impractical, what is wrong about that?" Asked Hikari and the twins gave her a look, she knew she was tomboyish but that was just how she was, something she was sure this was how she was.

"Bu- but Luna doesn't wear boys clothes either!" Protested Leo and she gave him a _look_ for that one.

"Isn't it my business what I wear? And who says I must wear the same kind of clothes as your sister because I am a girl?" Asked Hikari with a frown, she liked her clothes, besides the point that she didn't have any other clothes anyway.

"Calm down you two, she is right there Leo." Tried Luna to stop the two of them from starting a fight. "Anyway, you said you 'think' you are not from around here? What do you mean with that?" Asked Luna, turning to the girl, she noticed powerful Duel Spirits in her deck, and they were happy with her.

"I have lost my memories a few weeks ago, I know all technical things like reading, how to duel or even built D-Wheels, but nothing one could call memories at all." She explained to them and both were taken aback by this, until Leo seemed to get a idea.

"You are a duelist? Then I challenge you to a duel as compensation for running into me!" He challenged her, pointing at the amnesiac duelist and technician.

"Stop Leo! I am sure she has better things to do than duel you." Reprimanded Luna her brother, it was rude to do so!

"I don't mind actually, I was just wandering around following this strange feeling I had for a while now." Explained Hikari, she had long since come to the decision that this feeling drove her to important, or at least interesting, meetings or items, like those motor components she had found.

"Alright! Then let's go to our hose there is a lot of space and the last guy with amnesia I duelled regained his memories afterward!" Called Leo and Hikari chuckled as she followed him and Luna sighed at that.

"He is quite a handful, isn't he?" Asked Hikari with a grin and Luna couldn't help herself to chuckle at that, she was right in that regard.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

They ultimately found themselves at a large garden that was part of Leo and Luna's home. Leo had his personalized Duel Disk, built by a young man with a criminal mark, on his arm and Hikari had her Duel Disk activated.

"Alright! Let's get on!" Shouted Leo enthusiastically since he had a duelist to duel with again.

"Wait a second, I have an idea. How about we make a extra rule for this duel?" Asked Hikari and Leo listened up now, this was interesting.

"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?" Asked Leo, eager to get a interesting duel running, to try and use what he learned in his last duel.

"Well, my idea was that we each would draw two cards instead of just one each Draw Phase. How about it?" Asked Hikari and Leo couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright! Let's go!" Shouted Leo and Hikari chuckled as she heard that.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

 **Hikari vs Leo**

 **8000 LP/8000 LP**

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I start! Wroom!" Shouted Leo, drawing two cards.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo, 8000 LP 7 cards

Turn 1

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon **Morphtronic Celfon** in attack mode!" Declared Leo and before him appeared a yellow handy that quickly morphed into a robot with part of the display becoming a kind of wings. (Morphtronic Celfon, Earth/Machine, Level 1, 100 Atk/100 Def)

"When **Morphtronic Celfon** is on the field in attack position I can roll a six sided die and then draw cards equal to the roll. Then I can special summon 1 "Morphtronic monster" that I drew." Explained Leo and instead of a animation of a die the numbers on the monster itself.

It finally stopped at four and Leo drew cards of that number. "Alright! I summon **Morphtronic Magnen** in Defense-Mode!" Declared Leo and before him appeared a grayish blue magnet with red ends in the typical horseshoe shape. (Morphtronic Magnen, Earth/Machine, Level 3, 800 Atk/800 Def.)

"As long as my Magnen is on the field you can't choose any other monster on the field." Explained Leo while a electric current went through his monster as if to show it's magnetic power. "I end my turn!" He declared grinning and Hikari wondered what that was all about.

"Alright, my turn!" She shouted, drawing two cards.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari, 8000 LP 7 cards

Turn 2

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"With the scale number 1 **Qliphort Stealth** and the scale number 9 **Qliphort Monolith** , I am setting the Pendulum Scale! With this I can Pendulum Summon once per turn any number of monster between Level 1 and Level 9." She explained before drawing a card from her hand. "Next I activate the Spell-Card **Pot of Greed** , through this I can draw two additional cards!" She explained and drew two more cards.

"I Pendulum Summon the Level eight **Qliphort Shell** and my Level seven **Qliphort Disk** and **Qliphort Cephalopod**!" She declared and the three monsters appeared before her. "Due to their effects they all lose Attack points until they have only 1800 points left and their levels are reduced to Level 4." Explained Hikari as the three monsters shrunk slightly.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

(Shell 2800 → 1800 → 2100 Atk)

(Disk 2800 → 1800 → 2100 Atk)

(Cephalopod 2800 → 1800 → 2100 Atk)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"But this isn't bad because I have something planned! I overlay **Shell** and **Disk** in order to built the Overlay Network!" She announced as the two monsters vanished into the galaxy like portal appearing before her. "Bring forth the force from beyond a black hole! Built the road and open the gate to the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Rank 4: **Number 39: Utopia**!"

She chanted and before her once again appeared the mighty warrior from her previous duel. (Number 39: Utopia, Light/Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, 2500 → 2800 Atk/2000 Def.) Leo's eyes widened as he saw her pull _four_ summons out of her ass at once!

"Go **Cephalopod**! Destroy his **Magnen**!" Commanded Hikari and her monster shot a laser beam at the magnet shaped robot who exploded violently. "And now **Utopia**! Attack his **Celfon**!" Shouted Hikari and her other monster brought the sword it carried to bear on Leo's attack position monster that promptly was destroyed.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo: 8000 → 5300 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

He coughed as he found himself now standing against two powerful cards, neither of them of any known types that he knew. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Explained Hikari while the cards appeared before her before vanishing again.

"Alright, my turn!" Shouted Leo, drawing two cards.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo 5300 LP, 8 cards

Turn 3

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I activate Monster reborn and revive my **Morphtronic Celfon**!" Declared Leo and his monster returned through his Spell Card. "Next I activate his effect to once again a die! Let's see what we get!" Shouted Leo and after a second the number stopped at 2 and he drew. "Alright! I summon another **Morphtronic Magnen**!" Declared Leo and the second monster appeared, this time around in attack mode.

"Your monsters are still far too weak, and as far as I can tell they aren't Tuner monsters." Stated Hikari with a frown, that made no sense, not only because of that but because, even if Leo had Xyz monster, he wouldn't be able to summon any with a level 1 and a level 3 monster, and there were a very limited number of level 4 Synchro monster.

"That is no problem, I have still my normal summon to do!" He declared and lay the card onto his Duel Disk. "I normal summon **Morphtronic Remoten**!" Declared Leo and before him appeared a tan colored remote before morphing into it's attack mode. "And this monster _is_ a Tuner!" Declared Leo before the three monsters jumped into the air for the summon.

"I tune my Level 1 **Morphtronic Celfon** , my Level 3 **Morphtronic Magnen** and my Level 3 Tuner **Morphtronic Remoten** for a Synchro summon!" Declared Leo as the three monster aligned for the advanced Extra Deck summon.

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, **Power Tool Dragon**!" Declared Leo as the Level 7 monster appeared behind the young boy. It was a huge dragon-like machine with yellow armor and silver body.

He had a gigantic screwdriver on his left arm and a showel instead of a right hand, in blue. (Power Tool Dragon, Earth/Machine, Level 7, 2300 Atk/2500 Def.) "And my Power Tool Dragon has also a effect: Once per turn I can choose 3 Equipment spells from my deck and show it to you. Then a random card is chosen from it and added to my hand. The rest is shuffled back into my deck." Explained Leo and held up three cards.

Before Hikari appeared three cards, **Double Tool C &D**, **Power Converter** and **Power Pickace.** Then light surrounded them one after another, picking up speed before it stopped at **Double Tool C &D**. "My **Double Tool C &D** it is! I equip **Power Tool Dragon** with **Double Tool C &D**!" Shouted Leo as his dragon got a pair of new updates.

His left arm screwdriver was replaced with a huge drill and his right tool was replaced with a circular saw. (PTD 2300 → 3300 Atk.) "During my turn the equipped monster, which can only be a "Power Tool Dragon" or a Morphtronic monster with level four or higher, gains 1000 attack points. When it is your turn though you can't attack any other monsters." Explained Leo and grinned since that was rather nice.

"Go **Power Tool Dragon**! Attack her **Qliphot Cephalopot**!" Called Leo and his monster reeled back it's left arm and struck with his drill.

"I activate the effect of **Number 39: Utopia** : I can remove 1 Xyz Material to negate a attack!" Declared Hikari and her monster absorbed one of the spheres and jumped in front of the weaker monster and blocked successfully the attack, stopping the mechanic dragon in it's tracks.

"Well, I just put two cards face-down and end my turn!" Explained Leo, the two cards appearing before him.

"Alright, my turn!" Shouted Hikari, drawing her cards (PWD: 3300 → 2300 Atk)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 LP, 3 cards

Turn 4

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I begin by pendulum summoning **Qliphort Disk** and **Qliphort Carrier**!" Announced Hikari as two monsters appeared before her, as usual the strangely seashell like look remained by both. (Qliphort Disk, Earth/Machine, Level 7 → 4, 2800 → 1800 → 2100 Atk/1000 Def)(Qliphort Carrier, Earth/Machine, Level 6, 2400 → 1800 → 2100 Atk/1000 Def)

Leo's eyes widened at her just bringing out another two monsters. "Sorry but this won't stay the same! Because I overlay Level 4 **Qliphort Disk** and **Qliphort Carrier** to built the Overlay Network!" Shouted Hikari before the two newly summoned become zipping balls of light before disappearing inside a portal.

"Darkness coalesces to form a fighter for freedom. Oppressors! Imperators! They challenge you but destroy them without mercy with your darkness coated, rebellious fang! Xyz Summon! Rank 4: **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**!" Chanted Hikari before from the monster appeared a wicked looking dragon that was the opposite to her name. It was purple in color, had glowing lines and sectioned wings.

It's red eyes starred at Leo who stepped back, fearfully. (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Dark/Dragon, Rank 4, 2500 → 2800 Atk/2000 Def.) "And now I can activate my dragons effect, just like **Utopia** I need to sacrifice a Xyz Material and can then activate it. This particular effect is in fact so powerful that I need to remove two units!" Declared Hikari and the two spheres were absorbed into her dragon while she discarded the overlay'd monsters.

The wings of the dragon then opened at the downward tips, purple Lightningbolts forming around the dragon. "I can select 1 monster on your side of the field and reduce it's Attack Points by half, then add the same amount of points to the Attack Points of my dragon." Explained Hikari and without waiting for her command her dragon shot the effect at Leo's **Power Tool Dragon** , enveloping it in it.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

 **Power Tool Dragon** : 2300 → 1150 Atk

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** : 2800 → 3950 Atk

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo's eyes grew wide as his monster begun to appear to shut down. "No! **Power Tool Dragon**! Stand up!" Shouted the boy shocked how his ace was so easily overwhelmed.

"Sorry Leo-kun, but when machines are hit by lightning they will shut down generally." Joked Hikari before pointing at the monster. "Go **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**! Attack his **Powertool Dragon** with _Rebellion Fang_!" She commanded and her dragon roared as if in answer before shooting forward, energy gathering in the horn beneath his chin.

"Quick Spell Reverse! **Limiter Removal**! This card doubles the Attack Points of all Machine monsters on my side of the field!" Declared Leo as his dragon begun to power up again, lightning still surrounding him and a bit jerky.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Power Tool Dragon: 1150 → 2300 Atk

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Still my dragon is more powerful! Go Rebellion! Destroy his robot dragon!" Shouted Hikari and her dragon impacted with Leo's who blocked with his equipment spell who then got destroyed, protecting his monster.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo: 5300 → 3650 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Not so fast! **Power Tool Dragon** can stop it's own destruction by sacrificing a equipment spell that is equipped to him!" Declared Leo, sweating since this was a bad thing, a really bad thing.

"Then I just continue! Go **Utopia**! Messiahs blade!" Commanded Hikari before her other Xyz Monster jumped upward before bringing his sword down, cutting Leo's monster in half.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo: 3650 → 3150 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo staggered back, wincing as he passed past the halfway mark in LP. "And don't forget! I still have my **Qliphort Cephalotpod**!" Announced Hikari before her final monster hit Leo with a laser beam, causing direct damage to his Life Points.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo: 3150 → 1350 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I end my turn." Explained Hikari and Leo breathed through, with her Xyz monsters she had pretty much taken down his entire strategy in one go.

"Alright! My Draw!" Shouted Leo, sweating bullets since this was a bad situation for his victory chances.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo: 1850 LP, 6 cards

Turn 5

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon **Morphtronic Radion** in Attack Mode!" Declared Leo and on his field appeared a black and yellow radio that then morphed into a small robot. (Morphtronic Radion, Earth/Machine, Level 4, 1000 Atk/900 Def.) "As long as Radion is on the field all of my Morphtronic monsters gain 800 Attack Points for the time he is in Attack position." Explained Leo and his monster powered up considerably. (Morphtronic Radion: 1000 → 1800 Atk.)

"It might be powerful now but my weakest monster had more attack points." Pointed Hikari out to the boy who grinned at that.

"That might be but I activate a trap card that I waited to activate! **Morphtronic Bind**!" Shouted Leo and the trap flipped open, showing **Morphtronic Celfon** behind a raster grid of light on it's artwork. "Now none of your monsters with level four or higher will be able to attack or change their position!" Declared Leo grinning, missing the frown on Luna's face.

"Since I can't do more, I end my turn." Explained Leo, confident that he had settled the duel now so that he could bide his time until he got an idea.

"Alright, my turn draw!" Explained Hikari, drawing two cards.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 LP, 3 cards

Turn 6

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Leo-san, I must admit that this combo would give many duelists pause since most monster with over 1800 attack have level four. But there is something you haven't realized about my Xyz monster." Explained Hikari and Leo blinked at that, confused

"Xyz monster are the opposite of Synchro monster, they have no level but instead a Rank, therefore effects that target monsters based on their Level have no effect on Xyz monster." Explained Hikari and realization dawned on Leo's face as he now understood what she meant, in other words Xyz monster were treated as level zero!

"Before we go into the finale I activate a Spell-Card: **Pot of Riches**!" Declared Hikari and a card with a rather voluptuous pot with a face on it appeared before her. "This card allows me to return three Pendulum monster either from my Graveyard or from top of the Extra Deck, to my Main Deck and shuffle it. Then I draw two cards." Explained Hikari and returned the three Pendulum Monster she used previously as Xyz Material and discarded them afterward.

"Next I activate **Pot of Greed** , that allows me to draw another two cards." Explained Hikari, drawing again. "By Pendulum Summon I summon **Qliphort Stealth** in Attack Mode!" Declared Hikari and the half invisible monster appeared before her. (Qliphort Stealth, Earth/Machine, Level 8 → 4, 2800 → 1800 Atk/1000 Def.)

"But he won't stay long and **Qliphort Cephalopod** will join him because I sacrifice them to summon **Apoqliphort Skybase** in Attack Mode!" Declared Hikari, bringing out the heavy guns of her Deck. From the summoning portal that was formed by the sacrifice of the two Special summoned monsters appeared a huge fortress that was, like all other of her monsters, levitating above their heads.

(Apoqliphort Skybase, Earth/Machine, Level 9, 2900 → 3200 Atk/2500 Def.) Leo's eyes widened, he had known that Hikari had a deck full of monsters above level four that would shrink down to that level when Special Summoned, but now she used a Normal Summon for once and brought out the really heavy gun!

" **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**! Destroy his **Morphtronic Radion**! Rebellion Fang Strike!" Shouted Hikari and the dragon roared before skidding forward and impalling the monster through the chest, destroying it.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo: 1350 → 650 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo groaned as he saw it coming, his defense was down. " **Apoqliphort Skybase**! End this duel with a direct attack!" Commanded Hikari and the monster suddenly fired lasers from everywhere before they converged on Leo, causing a direct attack damage that eclipsed what he still had.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Leo: 650 → 0 LP

Duel Over

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Leo are you alright?" Asked Luna as her brother stood back up, groaning slightly.

"Yeah, I am alright but man, even with the new cards I couldn't beat her." Muttered Leo a bit depressed but Hikari come over to him.

"Hey, don't take it badly Leo-san, I had a bit of a unfair advantage through my Pendulum Summoning Deck and Xyz monster. That strategy at the end was rather good though not perfect." Explained Hikari, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Thanks! Say, where did you get those cards anyway?" Asked Leo, looking at the strange Duel Disk the girl used together with her equally strange deck of special monsters.

"Sorry I don't know, I had them already when I woke up and no one seems to know this kind of monsters." Explained Hikari and Leo let his head hang depressed, he couldn't use the new dueling way!

"Hey, how about we talk a bit more in the house? It would surely be better than staying out here." Suggested Luna and the two nodded, following her into the house. Once more Hikari didn't notice a small, floating machine that had followed her so far.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

In a certain tower that once housed Seto Kaiba and now houses someone with at least the same size of Ego.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"So Zigzix, in other words the dragon she summoned in this duel is the Signer Dragon? And there was also a mark for a moment?" Asked Goodwyn, having seen the mark partially after the girl summoned **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**.

"Yes mister Goodwyn, the same wavelength as **Red Dragon Archfiend**. The thing though is that there was a second wavelength from that summoning, both were ridiculously strong." Explained the scientist, standing with his report in the office of his boss instead of being in his laboratory.

"I see, any reaction from Luna?" Asked Goodwyn, interested to hear whether the other suspect had any reaction at all in that duel.

"Sadly no sir, it seems the reaction was triggered by the highly energetic energies released by the summoning of **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**. It is rather fascinating, the last recorded time such energies come to be from ordinary dueling was from Yugi Muto, the late king of games, when he summoned the egyptian gods. It even eclipsed the first professional reading of Ener-D from the summoning of **Rainbow Dragon**."

Explained the Scientist and was about to rumble on about this when Goodwyn raised his hand to stop him. "It is enough professor. We now know at least that she is a Signer. Do you think with her data, the data from Yusei and the data from Jack, that you can locate the others?" Asked Goodwyn and Zigzix nodded quickly, knowing this translated to "Shut up and tell start being useful" in Goodwynnish.

"Yes sir." With that he left quickly, nearly running over Lazar in the process.

"Mister Goodwyn, I have the information about Pendulum summoning and Xyz monster you wanted." Reported Lazar, carrying a datapad with him.

"Good, is it enough?" Asked Goodwyn, smiling slightly at the thought.

"Yes, we were able to find many cards appearing in our databases, presumably to make us think they were there the whole time. We can print them if you want. Interesting cards by the way, but Xyz monster don't seem compatible with Synchro monsters so much because they don't have levels. Pendulum Summon though, that is a different story. Shall I propose to create custom cards for mister Atlas?" Asked Lazar with a raised eyebrow, looking to Goodwyn.

"Yes do that, and send also a pair of custom cards to each Signer suspect with the invitation." Ordered Goodwyn and Lazar scrambled away to do so.

Goodwyn smiled, this was going all according to his plan.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

So here stops the first chapter. Before anyone asks, I use a Deck Editor on my handy that has a 'Test Draw' function, so it is random what Hikari draws. The entire deck is packed with cards from different series after 5Ds, naturally including **Number 39: Utopia** and, as you saw, **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**. How she come into possession of those and other cards is still a secret but here a hint: She isn't from the 5Ds time.

As you see Goodwyn also messes up a few decks with the introduction of custom Pendulum Monsters but for now the Xyz summon is unique to Hikari. And don't worry, there will be also some Synchro monsters in this deck. Card count of the Deck is 47, 6 Effect monster, 20 Pendulum Monster, 11 Traps and 10 Spell Cards. She has 22 cards in her Extra Deck, 19 Xyz monster and the rest... well I won't tell you.

For those who ask about the Qli Archetype, I found out only after I assembled the deck that you can't Special Summon anything but Qli monster when there is one of them in the Pendulum Zone. For the sake of this fanfiction this part of their Pendulum Effects is removed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Roar of Xyz_**

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"The systems seem alright, I still wonder though why you insist on installing such large hologram projectors, or that Ener-D Accelerator." Muttered Blister as he looked over the data that he got on his laptop. "Seriously, if I didn't know better I would think that thing is made by some overexcited tech crack." Muttered the man, giving the actual builder _and_ programmer of the thing a sidelong glance.

"I don't know, the 'True Solid Vision Generator' was something spontaneous. I didn't even know I could make something like that from scrap, a motor, a Hologram projector and a few rolls of cables." Admitted Hikari and Blister added, mentally, that she did it in just under five minutes, he had gone to answer a phone call, as he come back there was this _thing_ on the table.

The D-Wheel was a far cry from how it had been just under three weeks ago. The whole Chassi was encased into a black hull with Killerwhale like spots on the sides of the front half of the machine. Those were green on the downside and orange on the upside like Pendulum Monster. The front was rather compact due to Hikari being rather small but could be extended at will and had a comfortable seat.

The back of the bike housed the actual motor and the 'True Solid Vision Generator' as she called it. It also had the Ener-D Accelerator, a device that increased the absorption of Ener-D from the Ener-D Reactor of the city and the energy released in duels. The field for her cards was also the same as her Duel Disks and would be made usable when she put the touchpad like device into a alcove there.

The wheels would glow in a duel, generating the holograms, while there was an arch over her that went halfway from back to front. Blister didn't tell her, but the young man, Yusei Fudo, who lived next door in his spare apartment, had a similar D-Wheel just that the back of hers was more pronounced than his. Her Autopilot allowed for relative autonomy actually.

The cards would be held in front of her in a card holder while her deck would come out where her Duel Disk did usually hold them as well, the same for her Extra Deck. "Do you think I should make a test run?" Asked Hikari, turning to him with the black helmet that was styled after **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** in design, in her hands.

"Oh, I would love to see that." Spoke up a voice and the duo turned around surprised to find a diminutive man with to the sides upstanding, light purple hair and makeup similar to a clown. He wore a red jacket with trailing ends and over all appeared like a circus director.

"And who are you?" Asked Hikari confused, looking at the small man in front of her, he was her own size but apparently an adult despite that. Strange.

"I am Lazar, I am the right-hand-man of Rex Goodwyn and here to give you this." He explained, throwing a small letter case at her which she caught. "Congratulations Hikari Naxyz, you have been chosen as a participant of the Fortune Cup Preliminaries. Good thing you built a D-Wheel." Explained Lazar before turning around.

"Oh yeah, by the way, it contains also a license for D-Wheel driving, I hope you can actually do it." With that he left a confused Hikari and a frowning Blister.

"What was that about?" Asked Hikari confused about this whole affair while starring at the envelope that was relatively stiff from what she could tell but she could feel that there was at least a few items the size of cards in there.

"That is a tournament the Sector Security holds. Apparently there had been complications and the last free spot will go to the person who wins the Preliminaries instead of a chosen duelist. Open the Envelpe, I am curious what that is." Answered Blister and she just did that. The first item was a Duel Monsters TCG like card that had the simple name "Autentication ID".

Apparently the card was meant to be played on a Duel Disk which would send a signal to whatever the Disk was pointed at. If it had a Sector Security issued receiver this would allow her access as far as the ID went and with a four Star ID she assume that wasn't that much. It also mentioned a location show function for where she could use the card.

The second Item was a card similar to a Spell-Card with the SP sign for Speed Spells. "TD License", according to the cardtext this card was literally her turbo duel license and therefore her driver license for a D-Wheel. She could show it by just inserting it into a spell-card slot which, on her Duel Disk, was on the mainbody of the Duel Disk, opposite the Graveyard.

The third item was styled after a Trap Card and read "Fortune Ticket", like the others it was to be played and was literally the show of her as a invited participant of the Fortune Cup. "So now we have a bunch of playable ID-Cards, let's see what kind of places you can access." Commented Blister and she nodded before activating the Ground Duel mode of her D-Wheel.

Unlike other D-Wheel this wasn't exactly the usual way, unless she wanted to the Duel Disk would remain attached and the D-Wheel would simply function as her Duel Disk, a kind of platform you could say. She 'activated' the ID-card then and a large monitor appeared before her, intangible thanks to the 'True Solid Vision' and working as a touchpad.

"That is in the Tops, click on it." Suggested Blister and Hikari did just that. On the screen appeared a layout of some apartment building, 28C, apparently. Next to it was a text box with simple information on it. "A Apartment for you? Are they trying to bribe you?" Asked Blister while he looked at the rather large apartment with few rooms.

"Well, you don't look into the mouth of a gifted horse, right?" Asked Hikari and Blister nodded before she navigated back. She clicked onto another option that was a local small Duel tournament arena, among others for Turbo Duels apparently. The Stadion was a bit outside of the city and it would be a good place to learn Turbo Duels, according to the tag attached to the description.

"So, now I have also a training ground. What is that meant to do anyway?" Asked Hikari confused since, why did they want her to train? And how did they know that she had a D-Wheel in the first place?

"I find it suspicious that they come just now to you. I suspect they were spying on you for some time now." Explained Blister and Hikari sighed, her life apparently wasn't meant to make much sense, was it?

"Anyway, I look at that stadion, want to come along?" Asked Hikari with a raised eyebrow at the man, she could attach that old sidecar that they had repaired as well if need be but it wasn't attached to her D-Wheel yet despite being remodeled like it.

"No I stay here for now, go have some fun kid." He answered and Hikari giggled at that before sitting up onto her D-Wheel, placing the helmet onto her head.

"Alright, all systems are in the green, time for _Xyz Pendulum_ to go onto it's maiden cruise." She declared, smirking before riding it out of the garage and onto the street where she soon vanished around a corner.

"Troublesome kids." Muttered Blister before shaking his head and going back to his own research on the enigma that he found to be Hikari Naxyz, he didn't know why but the girl intrigued him.

In a completely platonic way, you perverts.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari had a lot of fun as she drove through New Domino City, the Daimon Area which was the medium class quarters of the city, but she soon drove up to the highway where that zigzagged above the lower city parts and continued on to the stadion.

Her GPS had the locations from the card all saved into itself and she was about to turn into a exit street when a D-Wheel come from another highway entrance. The D-Wheel was apparently not from Sector Security if the look was anything to go by but instead was a tripod motorcycle with spikes on numerous areas and a bullhead figure on the front.

The whole thing looked like the bastard child of a harley and a Duel Disk.

"Hey kid, get off the street!" Shouted the biker as two more, decidedly less strange looking D-Wheels come around her.

"This is a open street and I have a license, besides I don't need to get off a highway because of someone who isn't police tells me to." She retorted calmly, not intimidated by the three males ganging up on her like this, they wouldn't be strong if they were acting like this.

"You don't know who boss is, do you? He is Hojikira Soijiro! A Disciple of Hunter Pace!" Declared one of the goons, grinning from his green D-Wheel.

"And I should know who that is why?" Asked Hikari and that threw all three off a bit, she didn't make a secret of the fact that she had no memories of her past. "So, do you leave me alone or are we going to solve this the traditional way?" Asked Hikari and the man were a bit confused at that.

" _Duel Mode initiated, Ener-D accelerator active. True Solid Vision not activated."_ Announced her D-Wheel before she sped ahead surprising them. "Let's solve this in a Battle royal, you three against me!" Announced Hikari, feeling this was the best way of solving this issue.

"Hey, the kid talks our language! Let's go!" Shooted the Leader, Soijiro excited before the three D-Wheels sped up as well and turned to a different part where the GPS said there were less cars and many ways of making circles in the same area.

" _Duel Mode active, activating Speed World. Autopilot ready."_ Announced the D-Wheels as their Duel Fields activated and the environment was turned a purple color.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Turbo Duel, Battle Royal 3vs1 Mode

Soijiro, Sagewara, Oskuro vs Hikari

8000 LP (Shared) / 8000 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I begin!" Announced Soijiro and drew his first card before grinning.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Soijiro: 8000 LP, 6 cards

Turn 1

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon **Defender, the Magical Knight**!" Announced Soijiro and before him appeared a blue clad warrior with a towershield that held a red gem in it. (Defender, the Magical Knight, Light/Spellcaster, Level 4, 1600 Atk/2000 Def.)

"When this monster is Normal Summoned I can add 1 _Spell Counter_ to it." Announced Soijiro and the _Spell Counter_ symbol appeared in the gem of the knights shield. "I set 1 card face down and end my turn!" Announced Soijiro as they turned a corner.

"Then I go next!" Announced Hikari before they could keep the advantage on themselves by going in a row.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 LP, 6 cards

Speed Counter: 1/1/1/1

Turn 2

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I activate Scale 3 **Xiangke Magician** and Scale 9 **Qliphort Cephalopod** in the Pendulum Zone!" She announced Hikari and into the pillars went a sword bearing magician and the Qliphort monster. "Because I set up the Pendulum I can now Pendulum Summon monsters from Level 4 to Level 8, in other words anything between 3 and 9 as long as I can Special Summon them." Announced Hikari. (Defender: 1600 → 1300 Atk)

"I Pendulum Summon **Qliphort Carrier** and **Qliphort Helix** in Attack Position!" Announced Hikari and the two monster appeared besides her. "Due to their effects, they both become Level four monsters with 1800 attack points. But that is no hindrance to me." Announced Hikari, making the other duelists even more confused than before that all.

"I Overlay **Quliphort Carrier** and **Qliphort Helix** to built the Overlay Network!" Announced Hikari and and the two monster disappeared in the overhead appearing portal. "Bring forth the force from beyond a black hole! Built the road and open the gate to the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Rank 4: **Number 39: Utopia**!" Chanted Hikari and from the portal rose her warrior, glaring down on the spellcaster.

(Number 39: Utopia, Light/Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, 2500 Atk/2000 Def.) The three gawked at the epitome of a overkill with this monster. "Utopia! Destroy his Defender!" Shouted Hikari and her monster drew his swords before racing forward to attack the weaker monster.

"I activate **Defender's** effect! I can remove _Spell Counters_ from my field to stop the destruction of one of my monsters!" Explained Soijiro and his monster created a shield to protect itself but the backlash still hit Soijiro and his comrades lost Life Points.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Soijiro: 8000 → 6800 LP, 1 → 0 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn!" Announced Hikari and before here appeared a card before vanishing again.

"Alright! My turn!" Announced Sagewara and drew his first card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Sagewara: 6800 LP, 6 cards

1/1/1/2 Speed Counter

Turn 3

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I Special Summon **Guardian Eatos** in attack position!" Announced Sagewara and before him appeared a woman in native American clothes and white wings while she had a hat looking like a white bird on her head. (Guardian Eatos, Light/Fairy, Level 8, 2500 → 2200 Atk/2000 Def.)

"I change **Defender** into Defense-Mode, alright boss?" Asked Sagewara and Soijiro nodded in confirmation before his monster shifted into a defensive stance. "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." Announced the man and they just then realized that Hikari had a effect running that reduced their monsters attack points by 300 points.

"Alright, since this is a three on one duel I have another go, draw!" Shooted Hikari, drawing another card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 LP, 2 cards

2/2/2/3 Speed Counter

Turn 4

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Alright, I attack **Eatos** with **Number 39: Utopia**!" Announced Hikari and her monster turned around to attack the fairy monster.

"Trap Card open! **Negate Attack**!" Announced Sagewara and his Trap-Card flipped open, stopping her monster in his attack.

"Alright, I end my turn." Announced Hikari, her monster returning to her side while she still remained in the lead of the other duelists due to her slight speed advantage.

"Alright, my turn! Draw!" Announced the third member of the group, Oskuro as he drew his own first turn card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Oskuro: 6800 LP, 6 cards

3/3/3/4 Speed Counter

Turn 5

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Boss, can I bring out _that_ monster?" Asked Oskuro and Soijiro grinned, nodding to whom he nodded and looked back to the girl. "I sacrifice **Defender, the magical Knight** and **Guardian Eatos** to Normal Summon my powerful **Ultimate Obedient Fiend**!" Announced Oskuro and the two monsters becme spheres of orange light befor merging to form a portal that soon was pressed open as a massive, red skinned monster come out.

The apparently Fiend-Type monster wasn't a pushover, he was massive and dwarfed her **Utopia** in size and also in points. (Ultimate Obedient Fiend, Fire/Fiend, Level 10, 3500 → 3200 Atk/3000 Def.) "Go destroy her **Utopia**! Fiendfire!" Shouted Oskuro as her monster turned around to face his monster.

"Not so fast! I activate **Utopia** 's effect: I can discard 1 Overlay Unit to negate the attack of a monster on either players side of the field." Announced Hikari and one of the spheres blocked his monsters advancement in it's tracks while her **Qliphort Helix** was send to the Graveyard.

"Well I end my turn!" Announced Oskuro and smirked. "We have this secured! No way she can win now!" Shouted Oskuro but Soijiro frowned, something didn't feel quite right.

"It's my turn, draw!" Shouted Hikari and drew a card from her deck again.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 LP, 3 cards

4/4/4/5 Speed Counter

Turn 6

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I end my turn." She announced, she didn't have anything on her hand currently that could turn the duel around for her.

"Alright, my turn!" Shouted Soijiro and drew a card, due to the monsters effect he couldn't summon another monster or it wouldn't attack.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Soijiro: 6800 LP, 5 cards

5/5/5/6 Speed Counter

Turn 7

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Go for another attack!" He commanded their shared monster and again it was stopped by Hikari and her monsters effect. "I end my turn." Announced the young man, wondering whether the girl had anything up her sleeve since her monster was now without those strange units.

"Alright my turn!" Annonced Hikari and drew her card, her eyes widening.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 LP, 4 cards

6/6/6/7

Turn 8

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Finally! I Pendulum Summon the level 8 monster **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**!" She announced and before her appeared a large dragon that was made of blue energy with dark purple armor being the only physical part of it. (Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Light/Dragon, Level 8, 3000 Atk/2500 Def.)

The three starred at the new monster that was powerful but not really that powerful. "But he won't stay here for long, I overlay him for a even more powerful monster!" Announced Hikari and they looked to her with shock. "Go my Photon Dragon! Put on your full armor and show them your true power! Xyz Evolution! Rank 8: **Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon**!" She chanted as her dragon vanished into a portal and a bright light flashed blinding them before the dragon appeared from it.

(Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon, Light/Dragon, Rank 8, 4000 Atk/3500 Def.) They starred at the massive dragon that was essentially a evolved form of the first. "Next it is time that **Utopia** evolves too! I overlay **Number 39: Utopia** to rebuilt the Overlay Network!" She announced as he disappeared again into a galaxy like portal.

"Utopia! Open again the gate and bring forth power of chaos Xyz! Chaos Evolution! Rank 4: **Number C39: Utopia Ray**!" She chanted and from the portal emerged the red incarnation of the Xyz monster with a new Overlay Unit. (Number C39: Utopia Ray, Light/Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, 2600 → 2900 Atk/2000 Def.)

"Two new monsters? What will that bring you?" Asked Oskuro, not very happy that there was such monsters in her deck.

"Easy, I win! I activate the Effect of Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon! Once per turn I can detach 1 Overlay Unit to destroy 1 face-up monster on your side of the field, and since your fiend is the only open card I choose it!" Announced Hikari and her Dragon let out a loud screech, which destroyed the monster which was weaker anyway.

"Shit, we are open!" Cursed Sagewara as he saw that, this was bad!

Hikari swerved her D-Wheel around and shouted: "Go **Photon Dragon** and **Utopia Ray**! Direct Attack!" The dragon roared before racing forward and slamming into them before **Utopia Ray** shot by, cutting into them.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Soijiro: 6800 → 300 LP

Soijiro (Team): 0 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

All three duelists were left in the dust after they had lost all of their five Speed Counters and were reduced to a three digit amount of Life Points with no monster protecting them. "I end my turn." Announced Hikari after this, speeding ahead of the others before turning around and driving backwards to them to keep an eye on the threesome.

"Alright, my turn draw!" Announced Sagewara angrily, their best monster, destroyed in a single move! That was just wrong!

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Sagewara: 300 LP, 5 cards

1/1/1/8

Turn 9

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I discard 1 card from my hand and Summon **The Tricky** in Attack Mode!" Announced Sagewara and before him appeared a caped monster with a question mark on it's head instead of a face. It looked a bit like a Joker. (The Tricky, Wind/Spellcaster, Level 5, 2000 → 1700 Atk/1200 Def.)

"Next I already sacrifice to summon **Cybernetic Magician** in Attack mode!" He announced and a blonde man with white clothes that looked a bit more like a futuristic spellcaster. (Cybernetic Magician, Light/Spellcaster, Level 6, 2400 → 2100 Atk/1000 Def.)

"I activate his effect, once per turn I can discard 1 card from my hand to change the Attack Points of a monster to 2000, and I use it to reduce your **Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon** to 2000 points!" Declared Sagewara and the effect took effect to take her strongest monsters attack points.

"Now! Destroy that monster!" Commanded the man and his magician attacked, destroying the dragon against any odds.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 → 7900 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Well, finally someone get's it down to actually destroy one of my monsters in combat." She commented and the three duelists looked at one another, if she had a tendency to summon those attack blocking monsters, then this wasn't even a surprise.

"Alright, I set one card face-down and end my turn." Explained Sagewara, sweating slightly since the only thing he could still do was to cause damage, there was nothing he himself had that could stop a attack after the next round.

"Alright, this is the final turn! Draw!" Shouted Hikari, drawing a card from her deck.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 7900 LP, 4 cards

2/2/2/9

Turn 10

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Alright, I Pendulum Summon **Qliphort Monolith** in Attack Mode!" She announced and from the portal of the Pendulum Summon appeared the huge monolith, placing itself in the middle of their 'loop' since it was a stationary monster. (Qliphort Monolith, Earth/Machine, Level 5, 2400 Atk/1000 Def.)

"Pendulum Monster can also be Normal monster at the same time, this is the case with this one. Therefore it doesn't have the Level and Attack Point reducing effect of it's kind." Explained Hikari and the three man gaped at that, if they couldn't stop the attacks completely this turn they would be down for!

"Destroy their **Cybernetic Magician** , **Utopia Ray**! Hope Slash!" Shouted Hikari and her monster shot forward to do just that to the shocked monster.

"Stop I activate **Magical Cylinder** , this card negates your attack and causes effect damage equal to the attacking monsters Attack Points!" Announced Sagewara as **Utopia Ray** stopped but a phantom version went into one of the cylinders and out the other, hitting Hikari's D-Wheel with full force.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 7900 → 5400 LP, 9 → 7 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Well, that was surprising, but you still lost! **Monolith**! Do what **Utopia** was stopped to do! Destroy their **Cybernetic Magician**!" Commanded Hikari and the holographic building shot a laser at the spellcaster which pierced his heart and also hit Sagewara, causing damage.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Sagewara: 300 → 0 LP

Turbo Duel Over

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The three D-Wheels instantly stopped, smoke trailing to simulate a malfunction as they had to drive them to the side of the street while Hikari continued to her actual destination, pleased with this first Turbo Duel.

As usual she didn't predict that she was being watched.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Kaiba Corp. Tower, Goodwyns rented office (220.000.000 Yen each month from the Sector Security Budget)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Well, that is a interesting Deck at least." Commented a blonde man as the duel ended while he watched with Goodwyn.

"Yes, the power of Xyz monster is truly fearsome thanks to their rather easy way to summon. Her entire Deck appears to be made for the purpose of summoning Xyz monster or at least swarming the field with her monsters." Agreed Goodwyn as he closed the Link for now, they had only seen the duel in statistic from a bug they built into the D-Wheel after she inserted the ID-Card.

"Still I don't think she is a problem for me, my Synchro Monsters are far stronger than those black cards." Countered the man, Jack Atlas, arrogantly about how he was superior to the young girl who just mopped up three Turbo Duelists at once.

"Well, despite the claims of her opponent to be a disciple of Hunter Pace, which isn't true, she did very well against three far more experienced duelists, you that is impressive technically." Answered Goodwyn and Jack huffed, he had to admit that three on one was a bit much even from his point of view.

"Well, did you find out how those new cards suddenly were registered as if they always were there?" Asked Jack, still miffled by the fact that there was such a sudden change that his own D-Wheel couldn't support a whole new card type thanks to lacking two fields.

"Sadly no, the changes were perfect, as if it was always there despite the experience of this being not the case." Answered Lazar who just had entered the office with a few documents in his arms. "I have been able to identify likely monsters to be used by the girl, Qli Archetype apparently has only two monsters that aren't Pendulum Monster and two non-effect Pendulum Monster." Explained the small man after he had researched about that deck.

"Well, swarming the field the way she does is rather effective, they also all seem to have only either 1 or nine as a scale for Pendulum Summoning." Noted Goodwyn himself, having noted how those cards all had those two numbers but only the newly shown magician didn't.

"So a field spammer? Well at least my monsters won't have to worry about food if I have to duel her." Commented Jack offhandedly, dismissing the rather negative side-effect of her monsters as something bad to them, not surprising regarding his focus on monsters with high attack points.

"Oh that might be, but her monsters can be recycled so long as she has her Pendulum Zone full and capable since they can be summoned from the Extra Deck if destroyed on the field." Noted Lazar, he knew a lot of those cards by now due to his research.

"Lazar, anything else?" Asked Goodwyn his right-hand-man with a raised eyebrow.

"In fact, yes. I have the data from the D-Wheel that we obtained, she even programmed it's name into the machine. Anyway, it contains a Ener-D accelerator, that explains probably why she doesn't burn out the Ener-D reactor with those cards.

She has also a not registered machine built in called a 'True Solid Vision Generator', whatever that means. And lastly, she can use it apparently without Speed World as a duel platform for Ground-Duels." Explained Lazar and the two others frowned, that was a strange name for a D-Wheel part.

"Any information on this part?" Asked Goodwyn with a frown and Lazar sighed.

"Sadly no director, aside of the recording of her building it somehow, we still try to understand how she has done that with scrap, a motor, a Hologram projector and a few rolls of cables. I don't even know what she could do with proper resources." Answered the tiny man, shuddering at how she somehow made some kind of hologram amplifier or something like that, from mostly scrap.

"I wonder why her D-Wheel doesn't have a jet engine already after that." Joked Jack grinning, Zigzix had been startled upon learning that she built a unknown but apparently functional part that they didn't know anything about but which apparently was functional and built from a few normal parts, a few rolls of cable and _scrap_ of all things.

All three laughed upon this.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

In a large laboratory/HQ of a certain movement/HQ of a crazy psychic duelist

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Again no psychic powers detected Sayer-sama, but another few cards discovered in her Deck." Reported one of the lab assistants of Sayer, the leader of the Arcadia Movement as he reported on Hikari Naxyz, again.

Some wondered if Sayer was desperate since he tried to find anything indicating that this young duelist was indeed a psychic duelist and not just a talented child. "I understand, you can go." He dismissed the man who scurried away since it could be unhealthy if Sayer was in a bad mood even if he didn't show it.

"Sayer-sama, I think that the girl really doesn't have psychic powers. Besides, for whatever reason Goodwyn send me a few Pendulum Monster." Asked Akiza who had just recently received a invitation to the primary tournament of the Fortune Cup together with two new cards that apparently were meant to be based on Hikari's own Pendulum Monster. Wasn't hard if you could make Industrial Illusions make them.

"I know Akiza, but trust me I have a feeling this girl could be important in the future." Explained Sayer, he knew the chances were slim so far, normally a duelist with psychic powers had to know about them to suppress them but this girl repeatedly had claimed to have lost her memories.

"Anyway, I have send a few of our duelists to the arena as you requested, they will challenge her." Explained Akiza, and Sayer nodded, satisfied with this. The duelist they send were the best Turbo Duelists of the Arcadia Movement, they would either reveal her powers or at least show how dangerous she was.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Unofficial Duel Arena (Sponsored by Goodwyn, again, with the budget of the Sector Security and not his own)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari drove up to the administration boot where a few officers sat and starred at her. "I have a license." She said, holding up the card that was the 'license' as she meant.

One of them took it and placed it on a single card field, probably for this purpose. "Alright, everything seems in order you may proceed Naxyz-san." Explained the man before giving it back to her before she moved into the stadion that set on a nexus point of a few dozen highways and even several downtown access streets.

"Hey kid, nice bike." Spoke a man as she stepped off the D-Wheel and as she looked there, she found a man with red hair with that stood up like a flame and a blonde center strip in it. He wore leather clothes, sunglasses and his entire attire made him appear like a stereotypical biker punk.

"Thanks, I just completed it today. Hikari Naxyz." She introduced herself with a smile, as much as he looked like a bully he had been friendly so she would return the favor.

"Hunter Pace, nice to meet you. If you built that bike then you got my respect kid, it's nice looking and especially well done for someone your age." Noted Hunter as he come over and inspected the D-Wheel more closely. "Say, where is the field for the cards though? I can't see one." Asked the man, sounding confused about this part.

Hikari smiled in response before inserting her Duel Disk and pressing a button. In response a curved energyfield formed before the area where her Duel Disk had been inserted, showing the duel field. "That way, hardlight essentially." Explained Hikari and he laughed at that, surprise was on him apparently.

"Man, cool D-Wheel ahead! Say kid, want a duel?" Asked Hunter as he grinned down on the girl who smiled herself.

"Sure. Oh, now that I think about it some man claimed to be the 'Disciple of Hunter Pace' as he and his friends tried to bully me, do you know them?" Asked Hikari and the man frowned at that.

"Those guys? I know who they are but their claims are nothing but empty shit. They tried to get apprenticeship with me but Hunter Pace doesn't take apprentices!" He declared and laughed which she found a bit weird but shook her head. "Anyway, let's go to the dueling field! I want to see what you have!" Declared Hunter before bolting away and Hikari shook her head before sitting down on her D-Wheel again, beginning prep for the duel.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Duel Field

10 minutes later

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari sat on her D-Wheel on the starting line for Turbo Duels, looking around at the cheering crowd.

It had taken this much time for the last duel to end. She had looked through her deck once again and made some adjutsments to her Extra Deck with cards that she had recently found, once again. She wondered what that was all about but it couldn't hurt.

"And finally! Hunter Pace enters the stadion!" Shooted the MC before with a smoke explosion her opponent shot out of the waiting garage and raced toward her around the racetrack before stopping next to her. "Dueling track is being prepared!" Shouted the MC again and from the ground rose additional tracks that went up in a double helix before coming back down again to fuse with the rest of the track.

" _Duel mode ready, Speed World activated."_ Announced the D-Wheels as the area was tinted in purple from the Field-Spell.

"Get set!" Shouted the MC as the countdown ticked down until the last lamp become red and they changed to green! "Turbo Duel! Accelerate!" Shouted the MC as both D-Wheels shot forward at neck breaking speeds.

" _Ener-D accelerater active, output 50%."_ Reported _Xyz Pendulum_ as Hikari rounded the first corner, earning the first turn with this action.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Turbo Duel

Hikari vs Hunter Pace

8000 LP/8000 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Hey nice speed! Make something from this!" Encouraged Hunter and she smiled before drawing.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 LP, 6 cards

Turn 1

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I begin by summoning **Qliphort Stealth** in Attack Mode. I can do this despite his level of eight, but his level becomes four and his Attack Points are reduced to 1800." Explained Hikari as the large, mostly invisible monster appeared above her. (Qliphort Stealth, Earth/Machine, Level 8 → 4, 2800 → 1800 Atk/1000 Def.) "I set one card face down and end my turn." She explained, one card appearing before her.

"Alright, my turn draw!" Announced Hunter, drawing his card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hunter Pace: 8000 LP, 6 cards

1/1 Speed Counter

Turn 2

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon **Skull Conductor** in Attack Mode!" Declared Hunter and besides him appeared a monster with a white hat, purple uniform and dark grayish skin. It was surrounded by a crowd of spirits and appeared to be a conductor for a train.

"Once per turn I can summon up to two Zombie monsters with a combined Atk of 2000 or less and I summon two **Burning Skull** 's!" declared the man as two burning skulls appeared next to the conductor who grinned. "Now since I just summoned a **Burning Skull** , you receive 1000 points of burn damage and that from both!" Declared Hunter and Hikari winced as the two monsters flew through her, reducing her LP by 2000.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 → 6000 LP, 1 → 0 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Declared Hunter with a grin, the girl wasn't bad but so was he.

"My turn, draw!" Announced Hikari and drew a card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 6000 LP, 5 cards

1/6 Speed Counter

Turn 3

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon the Tuner monster **Black Salvo**!" Announced Hikari and before her appeared a small, black bomb with a vicious smiley face drawn on it. (Black Salvo, Dark/Machine/Tuner, Level 3, 100 Atk/1100 Def.) "I tune up my Level 4 **Qliphort Stealth** and my Level 3 **Black Salvo**!" Announced Hikari as her bomb dissolved into thre stars that then formed three rings.

They formed up before her and slowly slid over her **Quphort Stealth** before it become transparent and four stars alligned within it.

"Stars in the clear sky, hear this call from this shadow realm. Send forth a power of never ending force, create the path it walks. Show your beautiful wings and take flight at the speed surpassing even light! Synchro Summon! Level 7: **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!" Chanted Hikari before the stream of energy enveloped the gate for the Synchro Summon.

From this appeared now a large, beautiful dragon with a white body and four transparent, blue wings. It was stripped black and seemed to lack any feet but had arms still. (Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Wind/Dragon, Level 7, 2500 Atk/2000 Def.) Hunter whistled at this, a Synchro Monster, huh?

XXXXXoooXXXXX

With the Stalker team 1 (Goodwyn & Co.)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Synchro Dragon?!" Shouted the whole group in shock at seeing from the camera's of the stadion the duel.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

With on site Stalker (Sayer)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Synchro Dragon?!" Exclaimed Sayer shocked, spitting out the coffee he was drinking at the time, right at the bald head of a rather tall, bulky man who looked like a Skin Head.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Asked the man angrily, standing up and Sayer sweated, crap.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Back in the Duel

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Go **Clear Wing**! Destroy one of his **Flame Skull** 's! Shining Rush!" Shouted Hikari as she drove up one of the slopes to the upper tracks. He shot down from there and through his skull, destroying it instantly.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hunter Pace: 8000 → 6500 LP, 2 → 1 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hunter slowed down slightly as his Life Points took a blow of over 1000 points, causing his Speed Counter to go down and slow his advance. "Well, that was a quick comeback kid. But I activate **Doom Accelerator**!" Declared Hunter and a trap card flipped open which showed someone with a blue helmet in a cockpit.

"When I receive Battle Damage I get 1 Speed Counter for each 300 Life Points I have lost. That means I gain five Speed Counter!" Declared Hunter as his D-Wheel accelerated abbruptly. (Hunter Pace: 1 → 6 Speed Counter.)

"I end my turn." Replied Hikari as she was accompanied by her dragon along her path upward while Hunter took the lower of the two tracks.

"Alright, my turn!" Declared the older duelist and drew a card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hunter Pace: 6500 LP, 2 cards

2/7 Speed Counter

Turn 4

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Your monster is impressive, but I favor the old-school summoning. I tribute my remaining **Flame Skull** and **Skull Conductor** to tribute summon **Skull Flame**!" Declared Hunter as his monsters dissolved into a portal and from it come a huge, cloaked skeleton with flaming hair. (Skull Flame, Fire/Zombie, Level 8, 2600 Atk/2000 Def.)

"I activate **Skull Flame** 's effect to Special Summon 1 **Flame Skull** from my hand!" Declared Hunter and just as he was about to do it Hikari's dragon released a loud shriek, sending ripples through his monster.

"Not so fast, once per turn I can negate the effect of a monster upon activation and destroy it through the effect of **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**." Explained Hikari and just in that moment his **Skull Flame** exploded violently, crying out loudly in pain.

"Well, I didn't expect that. But I have a back-up! I can remove **Skull Flame** from my Graveyard to Special Summon **Supersonic Skull Flame** from my hand!" Explained Hunter and suddenly a centaur version of his monster but with a skeletal horse body appeared by him. (Supersonic Skull Flame, Wind/Zombie, Level 10, 2600 Atk/2000 Def.)

"Once per turn I can reduce your Life Points by 400 Points for each **Flame Skull** in my Graveyard!" Declared Hunter and phantasmal versions of his monsters appeared before they shot at Hikari, causing Effect Damage to her.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 6000 → 5200 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

She swerved slightly but stayed steady. "Now **Supersonic Skull Flame** , attack her **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!" Commanded Hunter and his monster made a jump for her monster, engulfed in fire.

"Trap-Card Open! **Mirror Force**!" Shouted Hikari and a collective " _What_?!" went through the stadion upon seeing a _classic_ being used in a Turbo Duel. "This card negates your attack and then destroys every monster in Attack position on your field. I only see one though." Declared Hikari as his monster hit her shield and exploded violently without her being hurt at all.

"Well, damn you are good, but I activate my other Trap Card: **Speed Booster**!" Announced Hunter and his card flipped open. "While it is my turn I can once cause damage equal to the difference in Counters between us times 100, and the difference is five!" Declared the man and she grit her teeth as his trap hit her.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 5200 → 4700 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Since you have no cards on your hand or usable cards on the field, it is my turn!" Declared Hikari, drawing from her Deck.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 4700 LP, 5 cards

3/8 Speed Counter

Turn 5

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon **Insight Magician** in Attack Mode!" She declared and before her appeared a cloaked magician in white and brow colors. (Insight Magician, Light/Hexer, Level 4, 1500 Atk/1500 Def.) Hunter sweatdropped, well, shit. " **Insight Magician** direct attack!" Commanded Hikari, her monster nodding before unleashing a magical beam at Hunter.

"I activate the second effect of my Trap-Card! Once per turn, in my opponents turn, I can negate 1 attack!" Declared the man and the attack never reached him.

"Well yeah, but my dragon is still out. Go! Clearwinged Vengeance!" She shouted before her monster raised into the air before diving down, racing after Hunter who tried in vain to dodge the monster but he was quickly overtaken and took a direct attack to his Life Points.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hunter Pace: 6500 → 4000 LP, 8 → 6 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Cheers rouse among the crowd of spectators as the young girl turned into a downward descend from the upper line and Hunter started his climb now. "I end my turn!" She declared as and ending her turn just as they passed each other.

"My turn!" Declared Hunter laughing, he had the time of his life!

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hunter Pace: 4000 LP

4/7 Speed Counter

Turn 6

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I activate the effect of **Doom Accelerator**! You lose Life Points equal to the difference in out Speed Counter times 100!" Shouted Hunter as Hikari received, once again, damage, 300 points this time around.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 4700 → 4400 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Next I activate a Speed Spell: **Speed Spell – Scapegoat**!" Declared Hunter and a card appeared which looked like **Scapegoat** but with a stylized SP written over the picture. "I can pay four Speed Counters but in exchange I can summon 4 **Sheep Token**!" Declared Hunter and around him appeared a blue, a yellow, a red and a pink, sheep like monster. (4x Sheep Token, Earth/Beast/Token, Level 1, 0 Atk/0 Def.) (Hunter Pace: 7 → 3 Speed Counter.)

Hikari looked at the assemble of literal scapegoats with a sweatdrop. "They are cute?" Offered Hikari unsure about what to say about the most basic kind of token in the game, after **Kuriboh Token**. "Aside of stalling me for a few rounds they won't do much though." Commented Hikari and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Well, what else are they used anyway aside of probably Synchro material?" Asked Hunter and she shrugged, true, not even her Xyz monster had any use for them since they weren't feasible as Xyz Material. "Anyway, I end my turn." Explained Hunter while whispers went through the crowd, Hunter Pace, a former champ, was losing to a unknown duelist.

"My turn, draw!" Shouted Hikari as she drew her next card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 4400 LP, 4 cards

5/4 Speed Counter

Turn 7

XXXXXoooXXXXX

/Nothing I can use now./ She thought before adding the card to her hand. " **Insight Magician**! Destroy one of his Token!" She commanded but again his trap stopped her first attack. " **Clear Wing** , go!" Shouted Hikari and one of the monsters was destroyed instantly. "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." She explained, giving over to her opponent.

"Alright, now I am on!" He shouted, drawing another card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hunter Pace: 4000 LP, 1 card

6/5 Speed Counter

Turn 8

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon **Flare Resonator** in attack position!" Declared Hunter and a small fiend with a tuning fork and small mallet. On it's back burned a fire. (Flare Resonator, Fire/Fiend, Level 3, 300 Atk/1300 Def.) "I resonate my 3 Level 1 **Sheep Token** with my Level 3 Tuner **Flare Resonator**! Look at this Atlas! You aren't the only one with a Resonator monster!" Declared Hunter and Hikari wondered shortly who he was talking to.

His monsters anyway did their thing, the Tuner turning into three portals, the three Tokens into Stars. "Burning rider who rules all horses! Ride the road formed by those faithful flames! Synchro Summon! Level 6: **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Horse Prince**!" Announced the duelist and from the light pillar appeared besides him, he wore silver armor, his hair was made of turquoise fire, and his horse was completely made of it.

(Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Horse Prince, Fire/Beast-Warrior, Level 6, 2200 → 2500 Atk/2200 Def.) Hunter smirked at her dumbstruck expression and explained: "When you use **Flare Resonator** as a Tuner Monster, the Synchro Monster gains 300 Attack Points.

Normally I could Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Fire Attribute monster from my Deck but I don't since your dragon would stop that simply. Go **Horse Prince**! Destroy her **Insight Magician**! Fiery charge!" Shouted Hunter before her monster jumped over to the track Hikari was on and charged her. Her magician jumped into the way but was destroyed, still it took some of the brunt of the attack for her.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 3400 LP, 6 → 5 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I end my turn!" Announced Hunter, smirking since his attack had succeeded and her monster was locked with his.

"My turn, draw!" She declared, looking down onto her cards.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 3400 LP, 4 cards

4/4 Speed Counter

Turn 9

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I end my turn." She informed, her cards weren't helping at the moment it seemed.

"Alright, my turn!" He declared and drew.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hunter Pace: 4000 LP, 1 card

5/5 Speed Counter

Turn 10

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I don't have anything I can play, I end my turn." He said as he come to the lower track instead of the elevated one.

"My turn!" Hikari shouted, but noticed a strange glow as her hand touched her Deck. She drew none the less, hoping for a card that could turn the tables around.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 3400 LP, 5 cards

6/6 Speed Counter

Turn 11

XXXXXoooXXXXX

She blinked as she realized what she just drew. /I don't have that card in my Deck, I checked. So how... Oh whatever, I have it, so I use it!/ She thought before placing the card down. "I summon **Ultima Xyz**!" Shouted Hikari and before her appeared a monster which, to say the least, didn't life up to it's name.

For starters it was smaller than her, a little witch it seemed with a small staff in a **Black Magician** -esque robe. And it was a Effect Monster, just saying. (Ultima Xyz, Light/Spellcaster, Level ?, 0 Atk/0 Def.) The entire stadion just starred at this little chibi girl with a question mark instead of a Level.

"You might ask yourself what is up with my monsters Level, well, let me show you! I activate **Ultima Xyz** effect! I can choose a monster in my deck and then use it and **Ultima Xyz** as Xyz Material of a Xyz monster with a Rank equal to the chosen monsters Level, ignoring it's summoning requirements!" Announced Hikari and showed **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**.

 **Ultima Xyz** now waved cutely before a plushy similar in appearance to **Galaxy-Eyes** appeared in her hands and she then flew into a vertical Overlay Network. "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, from the Sky and bring Victory! **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**!" She chanted loudly as a explosion ripped the portal open, engulfing her in smoke.

To the surprise of many she rode out of the dust easily, followed by her **Clear Wing** and a massive dragon of a pinkish red energy, clad in dark violet armor. (Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Light/Dragon, Rank 8, 4500 Atk/3000 Def.)

Cue collective gasping from her stalkers and Hunter. "I activate the secondary effect of **Ultima Xyz** , if she is used in a Xyz Summoning of a Rank 7 or higher Xyz monster I can summon two monsters from Extra Deck by Special Summon. Come back **Qliphort Stealth** and **Insight Magician**!" She declared and her two monsters appeared from her Extra Deck, eager to fight.

"And the show of new advanced summoning methods is not yet over, I overlay my Level 4 **Qliphort Stealth** and **Insight Magician** to built the Overlay Network!" Shouted Hikari as the monsters vanished into another portal for her summoning.

"Darkness coalesces to form a fighter for freedom. Oppressors! Imperators! They challenge you but destroy them without mercy with your darkness coated, rebellious fang! Xyz Summon! Rank 4: **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**!" She chanted before the dark personification of Xyz Monsters appeared, flying with the other dragons and giving a roar that was strangely similar to **Red Dragon Archfiend** as Hunter noted.

"I activate the effect of **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**! I can detach 2 Overlay Units to reduce the Attack Points of one of your monsters by half and then add them to his Attack Points instead!" She declared and Hunters eyes widened as he heard this.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

 **Horse Prince** : 2500 → 1250 Atk

 **Xyz Dragon** : 2500 → 3750 Atk

XXXXXoooXXXXX

His eyes bulged out at how she suddenly turned the tables around in just one turn! " **Clear Wing**! Destroy his rider with Clear Minded Charge!" Shouted Hikari and her dragon made a loop before diving in and destroying it's former equal, causing damage to it's owner.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hunter Pace: 4000 LP → 2750 LP, 6 → 5 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

" **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**! Direct attack with Neo Photon Blast!" Shouted Hikari and her dragon obliged before shooting a energybeam at the duelist in a, literally, complete Overkill move that blew off his helmet.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hunter Pace: 2750 → 0 LP

Turbo Duel Over

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari drove over to him, stepping off her D-Wheel. "Pace-san, are you alright?" Asked the girl concerned at the man who she just, kinda, blew up with way more firepower than would have been needed.

"Yeah, aside of my pride I am alright. That was a pretty nice move there kid." Noted the man grinning, not the least grumpy about having lost to a child on a motorcycle, in a cardgame, on motorcycles, no less.

"Thanks." She said smiling, the entire crowd cheering behind them, calling her name while on the holographic monitor above them appeared how she gave Hunter a handshake, publicity, plain and simple.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

In the Sector Security draining office Goodwyn thinks he needs

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Let me get this straight, she blew up several of your failsaves?" Asked Goodwyn, speaking to Zigzix who was looking like a bomb had hit the laboratory while people run around with fire extinguishers on the monitor.

" _Yes Mister Goodwyn, those three dragons alone gave off more power than the Crimson Dragon! Another such summoning marathon and we can get the city evacuated!"_ Exclaimed the man, that **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** had the same power and frequency of the secondary wavelength the **Xyz Dragon** had, they were connected.

"I see, place a few more fail-saves in, just in case." Noted Goodwyn, sighing heavily as he massaged his temples. The data acquired was really important but as had been shown by tests, any counterfeit of one of those more powerful cards would make the card upon being summoned burn away and make a _lightningbolt_ strike the user, killing them. They tried often enough.

He looked to the monitor, noting how three duelists approached the two, this was going to be a pain in the ass for sure.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Here ends the chapter for now and yes, I just pulled a card out of my ass. **Ultima Xyz** isn't a real part of Hikari's deck and won't be appearing often. The card isn't part of a 'shining draw' or a 'destiny draw', you could say it is Hikari's answer to the ass-pull called **Majestic Dragon** if nothing else.

This was a exception to bringing that card in to normal, it won't appear outside of really important duels but I just didn't want to prolong the duel anymore as it was and I had no idea what kind of cards I could pull out of Hunter Pace's ass anymore.

For those who wonder: **Ultima Xyz** works like **Beast King of the Swamp** , just for Xyz monster and way better. She is consciously made a cute chibi-spellcaster who makes plushies in shape of the monsters when she uses her effect. I emphasize: Hikari is a child, this is to emphasize that fact.

The fact I pulled **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** out of the mothball here is thanks to the first six cards I drew with the 'Test Draw' of the Deck builder I use on my handy, contained **Black Salvo**. And I tried to make it as hard as I could but with the dragon being summoned there wasn't much I could do about this.

One of the reviewers told me to add more Synchro monster to Hikari's deck, I must remind you though that her deck is primary made for Xyz-Summoning but even so, I overworked it by now, so now there are nine Synchro monster in it.

In regards to "Why does she have those dragon?" that is my secret yet, it will be eventually revealed at some point in the future, I know what the reason is, you don't, and Ylliaster surely doesn't know either about it and will be frustrated as hell about this.

And I must admit, even though I love getting reviews, I am a bit disappointment that this fanfic only get's so little attention, is it the crossover? The premise? The OC? Generally that less people look this up in general? Whatever it is, I ask of everyone who reads this to at least consider writing a review, or telling their contacts if they like this fanfic so far.

On a last note: If she had drawn regularly, she would have drawn **Creation Resonator** , which wouldn't have helped at all. And I hope the little jokes, which are canon here, have been amusing to you, I wouldn't think that a Kaiba would rent out any offices in the Kaiba tower for a cheap prize, and I wouldn't put it past Goodwyn to use the budget of Sector Security to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Howl Pendulum!_**

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hi! It's me again. I wanted to mention for the guest who asked, that this fanfic is 5Ds centric, I may make a sequel later on but as of now there is no possibility to add the four dimensions of the different summoning techniques into the 5Ds setting.

And whether Hikari lands in Arv-V after 5Ds or not, I won't tell you, that is called spoilers.

On to the chapter.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari had just noticed how she couldn't find that mysterious card, **Ultima Xyz** , when a trio of unknown duelists approached them.

They all wielded standard Duel Disk's as I saw several people wield around this city before and they wore tracksuits. On their chests was a logo that showed in Latin letters 'Arcadia', which confused Hikari greatly. "Are you Hikari Naxyz?" Asked the first of them, they wore their helmets so she didn't know how they looked but one of them was a girl, around the age of Yusei who she met a few times.

"Uh, yeah? Why do you ask?" She asked while murmurs went through the stadion since many wondered what was going on down there.

"We are members of the Arcadia Movement, here to challenge you to a Ante Duel. If you win you get those cards." The apparent leader of the group, his tracksuit green, explained and held up six cards, each showing a different Pendulum Monster.

"You have Pendulum Monster?" Asked Hikari shocked at seeing this, she had been so far the only duelist with such cards after all.

"Yes we do, Industrial Illusions released a whole number of series of those cards based on suddenly appearing files. Now to what we want. If we win and you haven't shown any psychical powers you will go with us and make the test!" Declared the leader of the three man group.

"Hey what is this? You can't just demand her to come with you because your leader thinks she could be a Psychic." Interrupted Hunter, not looking crazy as his persona usually made others belief but rather as a adult concerned with a child that was challenged by bullies.

"This is none of your business, Sayer-sama is one of the greatest psychics in the world, I am sure he has felt her potential!" Rebutted the only female in the group, she was also a bit younger from her height but older than Hikari herself.

"A second, who is this Sayer? What is that Arcadia Movement? And what by the **Winged Dragon of Ra** do you mean with psychic?" Asked Hikari, drawing the attention to herself, no one in the stadion actually made a sound, three psychics and a girl they thought was one, discussing with Hunter Pace about whether she was or not and she didn't know what that all was.

"Oh yeah, amnesia right? Man that is a bummer." Muttered the teenage girl with crossed arms and Hikari just looked confused, wasn't like she knew what this all was about but they were talking over head as if she wasn't there anyway.

"Anyway, psychic Duelists are those with the power to give their monsters physical form with just their own powers. The strongest of us is the mighty Black Rose Witch who will lead us along with the great Sayer-sama into a new future!" Declared the apparent leader of the group with fervor.

"And Sayer-sama suspects you are a psychic duelist who hasn't awaken to her powers too, therefore we are here." Added the female, trying to make the girl understand they were on her side, or so they thought at least of themselves.

"Wait, you mean Ak- Hmpf!" Hikari had nearly said the name of the mentioned duelist but the third member quickly had clamped his hand over her mouth, stopping her from announcing the name to the entire stadion at once.

"Don't call her name! You can be heard in the entire stadion!" Hissed the man, or rather young man, he sounded not past the 20's yet.

Hikari pried his hand off from her mouth pouted. "But I don't have any powers to do something like that and I have no interest to hurt people even _if_ I had! And even if you have Pendulum Monster, I don't have a monopoly on them anyway so why should I duel just to get them?" Asked Hikari, making the three of them stare at her, normally people were upset to see their unique monster kinds used by others.

"You can't just decline!" Protested the leader of the group shocked and Hikari sighed before turning to them.

"I have no reason to accept, I am well within my rights to decline a three on one duel, especially since I have no reason to accept since I really don't care if you have Pendulum Monster or not, it just evens a bit the odds but I still have a whole deck of them." She countered and sat down on her D-Wheel, preparing to leave the stadion but she stopped as one of the took out a card and held out **Brain Control**.

While she didn't notice it, her arm glowed with the mark that she had and her eyes flashed while she blinked. "You will duel us! We will prove you have psychic powers!" Declared the boy but Hikari sighed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"I don't know what you want to archive with a Spell Card but my answer still is _no_ , a duel that is just so that you can 'prove' some theory is no fun, especially one where I could end up with experiments of some lunatic on my brain." She countered, making the boy stop since she, seriously, resisted his psychic powers/

The girl on the other hand, who was more observant, noticed due to Hikari stretching her right arm out, the glowing mark on it. The mark looked like a serpentine body, curled into a question mark like shape and made of several lines. The lines themselves were thicker than what she was used to but she recognized the mark as the same as the one Akiza had.

/She is a Signer! So that is the reason she can resist **Mind Control**!/ Thought the girl, she had also been ordered to ascertain if the girl was indeed a Signer and the rumors weren't just fake. It appeared that her own mark allowed protection and if she had to guess it was the body.

"Then how about this! Squad Beta! Operation _Caged Bird_!" Shouted the man and suddenly **Giant Stone Soldier** appeared in each exit and entrance to the arena. "If you won't duel us one after another, we will unleash our psychic powers! And you won't regain any Life points in between!" Declared the man and Hikari starred at him.

"Hey no fair! Taking hostages is guaranteed against the rules!" Protested Hikari and, honestly said, the entire stadion, including monsters, face-faulted at that.

"Head full with dueling, nothing more." Whispered the only female in the team under her breath, the others understood though.

"There are no rules against that, and you should be more concerned about how you are at a disadvantage here." Pointed out the leader of that operation, slightly irritated by the girl.

"Why should I be concerned? I can count the number of times I got actual Battle Damage on one hand, and I dueled Leo-kun 52 times already*!" She declared, making several people sweatdrop, someone had been curbstomped 52 times and kept coming back for more?

"Whatever kid, you duel us, or those ignorant idiots there will suffer!" He declared and she glowered at them but then pressed a option on her D-Wheel.

" _Duel Mode active, Override program activated, Alteration card_ _ **Speed World: Action**_ _in Standby."_ Announced her D-Wheel as the sound of the Ener-D accelerator become louder and her projectors changed from a blue color to a red one.

"Good, but then we duel in a way I choose: Action Duel. My D-Wheel can produce intangible holograms made of hardlight and for this duel 'Action Cards' will appear, spell cards specific for this kind of duel." She told them and the man just sneered.

"Even if you fake it, your powers will show or at least you won't win, Sayer-sama's will is what is important here." Stated the man before snapping his fingers and three D-Wheels were brought in by garage helpers with the same Logo as them.

Two of them were put aside into the central partking slots while she drove her own to the starting line, being joined by the more timid of the three duelists. "So, this is a terror attack? With a cardgame made to have fun?" Asked Hikari, disgust in her tone, something that was rather strange for her.

"We wouldn't have resorted to this if you hadn't resisted, Sayer-sama is never wrong." Said the young man and she frowned but then accepted her D-Wheels alternate Turbo Duel rules.

"Turbo Duel! Acceleration!" Shouted the both of them before they shot forward, with Hikari trailing behind to snatch a Action Card from the ground that fell behind her opponent.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Turbo Action Duel

Hikari vs Arcadia Operative 1

8000/8000 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Since I rounded the corner first, I begin!" Shouted her opponent as he drew.

"Stop I activate the Action card I grabbed: **Turn Penalty**!" Hikari declared and the card appeared which showed Goyo Guardian slicing two cards from a fanned out hand into pieces. "If you draw a card you must discard now two cards from your hand!" Declared Hikari and he frowned before discarding the cards.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Arcadia Operative 1: 8000 LP, 4 Cards

0 Action Cards

Turn 1

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon **Psyonic Blob**!" He declared and before him appeared a blue... blob, surrounded by purple sparks. (Psyonic Blob, Water/Psy/Tuner, Level 2, 200 Atk/100 Def.)

"When I have a **Psyonic** monster on my side of the field I can special summon **Psyonic Nightmare** per Special Summon!" Declared the young man and besides his blob appeared what seemed to be a cloud of dark miasma with a pair of eyes. (Psyonic Nightmare, Dark/Psy, Level 4, 1200 Atk/200 Def.) Hikari meanwhile snatched another Action Card while she passed him.

"I activate the Action Card **Greedy Action** , this allows me to draw two cards." She explained while the card dissolved again, allowing her to draw another two cards.

"Whatever, I tune my Level 4 **Psyonic Nightmare** with my Level 2 **Psyonic Blob**!" Declared the duelist, ignoring Action Cards, preferring to use his own cards. His monster become a pair of portals while his other monster flew into them, starting the summon.

"Mental Disorder, manifest and bring about destruction. Synchro Summon! Level 6: **Psyonic Destroyer**!" Announced the boy and from the summoning lightbeam appeared a large... bird? Yup, it looked like a huge black bird with cyborg parts that was shortening out. (Psyonic Destroyer, Dark/Psy, Level 6, 2800 Atk/1300 Def.)

"I sat one card face-down, and end my turn." Explained the boy while Hikari snatched another Action Card while riding up to the higher racetrack.

"I draw!" Declared the girl, drawing her eighth card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 LP, 8 cards

1 Action Card

1/1 Speed Counter

Turn 2

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Yeah!" She shouted with a grin before grabbing two of her cards. "I use the Scale 1 **Qliphort Stealth** and Scale 9 **Qliphort Scout** to set the Pendulum Scales!" Shouted Hikari as the two monsters appeared behind her. "Pendulum of my soul, open the gate to release my friends! Pendulum Summon!" She shouted as two monsters shot out of the portal.

"Come **Qliphort Monolith**!" She shouted and the massive monolith appeared. (Qliphort Monolith, Earth/Machine, Level 5, 2400 Atk/1000 Def.) "Qliphort Cephalopod!" She announced and another of the well known Pendulum Monster Archetype appeared above her. (Qliphort Cephalopod, Earth/Machine, Level 7 → 4, 2800 → 1800 Atk/1000 Def.)

"And the embodiment of the Pendulum Monsters resolve! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" She announced as the second card materialized, revealing a large red dragon with fins horns on his head that had strange orbs in them. (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark/Dragon, Level 7, 2500 Atk/2000 Def.)

"Another dragon?!" Shouted her opponent, shocked that she had another dragon that was named after it's monster type, this time Pendulum Monster.

"Yes and I am not yet finished! I activate the action card in my hand!" She announced as she begun to climb up to the higher trek. " **Pendulum Force**! When this card is activated all my Pendulum monster gain 500 Attack Points for each Pendulum monster on the field! That includes the Pendulum Zones!" She announced and the card showed up, depicting a pendulum crystal with two Qli monsters beneath it, gaining a aura it seemed.

All three of her monsters instantly gained a aura of themselves, the effect of the card taking place. (Pendulum Dragon: 2500 → 5000 Atk, Monolith: 2400 → 4900 Atk, Cephalopod: 1800 → 4300 Atk.) "Incredible! Hikari Naxyz has just summoned three new monsters and powered them all up to over 4000! Is this the finishing blow?" Shouted the MC that had been keeping shut for some reason until no.

"Not yet finished, I attack you with **Monolith**!" Shouted Hikari and her monster shot at his monster.

"I activate the effect of **Psyonic Destroyer**! Once per turn I can negate the attack of a monster!" Shouted the man and his monster flapped it's wings, disrupting the beam somehow.

"I still have my other monsters! Go **Cephalopod**! Complete your comrades work!" Shouted Hikari and her other monster turned around just to do that.

"I activate **Psyonic Disruptor**! This card will stop a attack and banish the attacking monster from play until your next Standby Phase!" Announced the duelist as her monster was drawn into a portal, before it could attack him.

"But I still have **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" She shouted as her dragon roared and then charged at the bird that screeched in defiance. Sadly for the monster, this was for naught since Hikaris dragon crashed into it, roaring at it. " **Odd-Eyes**! Destroy him and show him who is the king on the battlefield! Pendulum Flame!" Shouted Hikari and her dragon opened his jaw, fire building up as he held the Synchro Monster in place.

Finally he released the firestream, engulfing the monster and it's master simultaneously. " **Odd-Eyes** Effect activates! Any battle damage he causes is doubled!" Announced Hikari as as the flames suddenly gained in intensity, making her opponent cry out in pain.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Arcadia Operative 1: 8000 → 3600 LP, 1 → 0 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." Declared Hikari as her monster jumped up to her and run again next to her. (Odd-Eyes: 5000 → 2500 Atk, Monolith: 4900 → 2400 Atk.)

"M- my turn!" Shouted her opponent as he drew, trailing smoke thanks to the fact that the fire had been near 100% real.

Down in the arena with the other two they were starring at the sudden change of pace. "Damn, if that had been a direct hit he would have been down for!" Cursed the leader of the group as his teammate set 1 card face-down.

"We have underestimated her, and now it wouldn't matter if she showed powers, we wouldn't be able to tell because of this duel makes solid holograms." Noted the only female before glaring at her teammate. "And that only because you had to do this! Your fanaticism is at fault for this!" She accused the young man who glared at her.

"Me? She refused to cooperate!" Protested the but Hikari already continued.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 LP, 2 cards

0 Action Cards

3/2 Speed Counter

Turn 4

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Since my Standby Phase is now, my **Qliphort Cephalopod** is summoned back onto my field!" Announced Hikari and her monster appeared again. (Qliphort Cephalopod, Earth/Machine, Level 8 → 4, 2800 → 1800 Atk/1000 Def.) "I remove two Speed Counter to activate **Speed Spell – Hope Draw**!" She announced and a card depicting a man grabbing into the **Pot of Greed** appeared next to her.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 3 → 1 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

/For now no new monsters, and I can't Xyz Summon, so I must stay with my monsters. " **Cephalopod**! Attack his face-down monster!" Commanded Hikari and her monster turned around to fire a laser at the monster.

"This is my **Psyonic Absorber**! Once per turn he can't be destroyed and the Attack Points of your monster are added to my Life Points!" Declared the man as the card revealed a large blob with a equally large mouth. (Psyonic Absorber, Water/Psy, Level 2, 0 Atk/0 Def.)

"Sorry but the effect of **Cephalopod** activates, this monster can't be affected by the effects of monster with a Level lower than the current Level of this monster." She Declared as her monster hit his. "Therefore your going down!" Shouted Hikari and his monster was destroyed.

"Go **Monolith**! Your next with a direct Attack!" Shouted Hikari and her monster hit him with a laser as well.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Arcadia Operative 1: 3800 → 1400 LP 2 → 0 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"And now end this round Pendulum Dragon! Direct Attack!" Hikari and her monster roared before charging at him and firing a beam of fire before he cried out as he was engulfed in fire.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Arcadia Operative 1: 1400 → 0 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

In the stadion the spectators cheered, that was one down and two more to go! And she hadn't even lost a Life Point yet!

The two Arcadia operatives on the other hand observed how their teammate slowly come, his D-Wheel seriously damaged and he himself injured, not by the hologram, but the crash it caused. Hikari on the other hand begun to make loops on the lower trek.

It was a rule in team Turbo Duels that, when you defeated a duelist, you could make loops and gain Speed Counter. Once you had 12 your opponent would lose Speed Counters until he had 0, which meant she won the moment she had 12 Speed Counter.

After she had already her sixth Counter did the first duelist finally arrive and give over to his female teammate. "Damn, you guys are at fault in this!" Hissed the young woman at him before speeding off after the young girl that had already three cards out and a rather comfortable edge against them speed wise.

"My turn!" Shouted the female Psychic.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Arcadia Operative 2: 8000 LP, 6 cards

0 Action Cards

7/1 Speed Counter

Turn 5

XXXXXoooXXXXX

She took a shaking breath, steadying her compossure. By now it was pretty clear what effects her monsters had. **Pendulum Dragon** was by far her strongest with a amazing and devastating effect. A direct attack could rip you a new one with little effort.

Her **Monolith** on the other hand had no effect, therefore his level and points stayed the same and was therefore the second strongest in the group. Then there was **Cephalopod** , which was weakened by it's own effect but could be used with a level three Tuner or with another Level four monster to summon either of the other two dragons she had shown so far. Neither was desirable.

Overall those three dragons were a pain in the ass. Give her the right cards and she could have all three at once on the field, negating Monster Effects, allowing to drain Attack Points and causing twice as much damage. And finally there was, naturally, that awful **Ultima Xyz** card she used against Hunter Pace, with that she could summon any of her Xyz monster!

"I summon **Märchen Ritter** **RotHerz**!" Called the girl before beside her appeared a small knight like monster with a red cape and a hood up. In other words, little red riding hood of the round table so to say. (Märchen Ritter RotHerz, Fire/Spellcaster/Tuner, Level 2, 300 Atk/200 Def.)

"Little Red Riding Hood? Is that a Fairy Tale based archetype?" Asked Hikari confused at this turn of events, first abominations of the Psy-type and now cartoonish knights? "And why are you using a fairy tale deck? You are a villain!" Asked Hikari accusingly and it admittedly gave a certain comedic feel to the duel that way, lifting a bit of the tension in the stadion.

"Wait a minute! It wasn't my idea to do this! I didn't even know that such a plan was going on really! Furthermore, you have insisted on not dueling us, even though it could be for your own good!" Retorted the girl heatedly, she wouldn't just take the blame for her idiotic partners! Hell! She wouldn't get along with either of them anyway!

"I had every right not to accept this duel and I told you already that I don't think I have any such powers as you think that I have! Besides, if your group is okay with your members hurting innocent people like the Black Rose Witch has done, then I have no desire to become a member even if I had such powers." Hikari retorted and now her opponent was the one to flinch, she knew she was right but the Movement was her home!

"Normal people don't accept us! They see us as freaks, if it was up to them we would be drugged for all our lives, our brains made numb so they won't work properly. The Arcadia Movement protects us, if you are a psychic then you are under treat too!" Tried the young woman to reason with the girl that seemed so stubborn in her believe that she was right.

"And then terrorism is the right answer? Endangering thousands of innocents just so you get your will? No matter what some people do to you, not everyone is at fault!" Argued Hikari back, snatching a Action Card from the ground.

"And I will show you why! I activate the Action Card **Caged Arena**! This Action Field Spell modifies the active Field Spell used for a action duel and that means a change of scenery is in order to make sure you won't cause any damage!" Declared Hikari and the arena around them suddenly changed. A large glass dome appeared over the actual field, winding streets winded their way all over inside of it and a net shaped cage supported the glass.

"This card can't be negated, destroyed, or even send to the Graveyard since it was a Action Spell I activated." Declared Hikari as she changed to the new treks that run in spirals, crosses and rings around the inside of the huge dome.

"I seriously don't care, since I have a Märchen Ritter on my side of the field I can special summon **Märchen Ritter** **SchneeWitchen** from my hand!" Declared the young woman and besides her first monster appeared a young woman in a red and white armor dress. She was pale, had ebony hair and full, red lips noticeably. Her weapon was a rapier. (Märchen Ritter SchneeWitchen, Earth/Warrior, Level 3, 1500 Atk/2000 Def.)

Hikari looked at the two monsters. "You and Synchro summoning, you do it right away huh?" Asked Hikari with a raised eyebrow and her opponent huffed, not everyone used 'Xyz Monster' and 'Pendulum Monster' like that girl.

"I Synchronize Level 3 **Märchen Ritter** **SchneeWitchen** with my Level 2 **M** **ärchen Ritter** **RotHerz**!" Declared the Arcadia duelist as her monster laughed into her own hand before swishing her cape around to conceal herself only for it to explode and release the two stars which then generated two Synchro portals. Into the portals flew the taller of the two monsters, turning transparent before her stars alligned as well.

"Hero of Nibelung! Slayer of Fafnir! I call on your might so you may destroy the foul dragon who opposes me!Synchro Summon! Level 5: **Hero of the** **Märchen Ritte** **r: Siegfried**!" She shouted as from the portal appeared a man on horseback in full armor. He brandished a huge bastardsword and upheld a flag depicting a dragon. (Hero of the Märchen Ritter: Siegfried, Light/Warrior, Level 5, 2200 Atk/2600 Def.)

"Your knight isn't exactly up to the challenge to slay my **Pendulum Dragon** , or do I miss something?" Asked Hikari confused about the summoning of a inferior monster of all things.

"That might be right but the effect of my **Siegfried** activates: He gains 400 Attack Points for each dragon on the field!" Announced the mistress of the monsters and Siegfried raised his sword, which begun to glow. (Siegfried: 2200 → 2600 Atk.) " **Siegfried**! Attack her Pendulum Dragon!" Shouted the woman and her knight reeled his horse before speeding forward to the dragon.

"Trap Card open!" Shouted Hikari but stopped as the card didn't activate as she planned.

"Sorry Hikari-chan but **Siegfried** 's second effect prevents traps and Spell Cards from being activated until the Damage Step." Explained the woman, but consciously made her psychic powers way weaker than it should be. Hikari's dragon exploded violently after being struck by the knight making her waver slightly but steadied again.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 8000 → 7900 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." Declared the woman as a card flashed into existence and her knight fell in step with her again.

"My turn!" Shouted Hikari and drew from her Deck.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 7900 LP, 4 cards

0 Action Cards

8/2 Speed Counter

Turn 6

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I attack your knight with **Qliphort Monolith**!" Shouted Hikari, foregoing playing cards since at the moment it was more important to destroy that knight.

"Not so fast! I activate **Mirror Force**!" Declared her opponent and the laser bounced off the shield before raining down upon her monsters, destroying them both at once.

"Then Main Phase 2! I Pendulum Summon **Monolith** and **Cephalopod**!" Declared Hikari as she returned her two destroyed monsters to the field, thankful for that part of her Pendulum Monster. "I end my turn." Declared Hikari, looking at her Deck, she could only hope for a miracle here.

"My turn! Draw!" Called the young woman, doing as she had announced.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Arcadia Operative 2: 8000 LP, 4 cards

0 Action Cards

9/3 Speed Counter

Turn 7

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I sat 1 monster in face-down defense-mode and then attack with **Siegfried**! Destroy her **Cephalopod**!" Shouted the woman and her monster shot forward, attacking Hikari's monster again with her being unable to do anything.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 7900 → 7500 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari grabbed a Action card while this all happened and activated it. "I activate **Deus Ex Machina** , this card can be activated when in this turn a monster was destroyed. It rewinds the attack again and switches control of our monsters." Explained Hikari, the two monsters switching positions and now **Siegfried** raced toward **Cephalopod** from her side, destroying the card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Arcadia Operative 2: 8000 → 7600 LP

Hikari: 7500 → 7900 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Control remains the same until the End Phase and we lose Life Points equal to the Original Attack Points of the monsters we receive back." Explained Hikari and the older girl nearly chocked, if that was true she would lose 2200 Life Points while Hikari, whose monster was destroyed, wouldn't lose a single one!

Hikari spotted another Action Card and snatched it, grinning. "Oh, you will love that, I activate the Action Card **Double or Nothing** , this card doubles the Attack Points of my monsters until your next Standby Phase, then they are all destroyed. Looks like you get a 4400 Attack Points monster even if only during my own turn." Teased Hikari and a horrified look come over the older girls face, that would mean twice the damage!

She tried to find something, anything, to prevent this but she didn't have **Ring of Protection** nor any useful Action Cards were around. They had all moved with the trek upward where Hikari now was. That meant she would get hit no matter what.

"I end my turn." Growled out the woman before her monster appeared again on her side and a red glow begun to emanate. She cried out in pain as she felt her Life Points being reduced, it was as if electricity run through her, not much but still it hurt!

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Arcadia Operative 2: 7600 → 3200 LP, 3 → 0 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Again the crowd cheered, the girl who fought to protect them had just now reduced her opponent to less than half her Life Points and now was also her turn.

Hikari was about to draw when she noticed a Action Card, and in a split second decission she picked it up. Then her face fell. Damn." Muttered the girl as a tornado picked up suddenly, surprising the entire stadion. "Sorry! I picked up the Action Trap **Superior Trunade**! It send back all cards on our fields, our Graveyard and our hands back to our Decks, then we draw five cards!

Action Cards aren't affected when already activated though!" Shouted Hikari against the sound-effects of the hologram and the card. As the tornado died down both duelists had empty fields, with they each drew new cards. Alright, my turn begins now!" Declared Hikari, sounding slightly irritated as she drew a card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 7900 LP, 6 cards

0 Action Cards

10/3 Speed Counter

Turn 8

XXXXXoooXXXXX

She looked over her cards and smirked. "I place the Scale 1 **Qliphort Monolith** with the scale 8 **Xiangshen Magician** into the Pendulum Zone to built the scales of the Pendulum!" She declared, refilling her Pendulum Zone with the two monsters.

Her opponent on the other hand clicked her tongue in annoyance, there come another turn. "I Pendulum Summon my second **Xiangshen Magician** and **Creation Resonator** in Attack Mode!" Announced Hikari as her two monsters appeared out of the portal. "Now I synchronize the sounds of my **Creation resonator** with the bright light of my **Xiangshen Magician**!" Announced Hikari as her monster split into three portals.

"Stars in the clear sky, hear this call from this shadow realm. Send forth a power of never ending force, create the path it walks. Show your beautiful wings and take flight at the speed surpassing even light!" She chanted as her monster flew into the portals, realeasing his own stars before the stream of energy engulved it.

"Synchro Summon! Level 7: **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!" Shouted Hikari as her dragon broke out of the energy stream, roaring along with it's mistress.

"Here we go ladies and gentleman! Hikari has summoned another powerful dragon! Can her opponent even hope to defeat her now?" Asked the MC but Hikari gave him no heed, instead looking to a Action Card that would be both hard to reach and fun to try, to reach.

The entire Stadion gasped as Hikari suddenly sped off a ledge, grasping for a card. The problem was that she was now falling down roughly 20 meters, her D-Wheel too heavy to fly far enough. To their surprise her **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** caught her and she ricocheted off it's back.

After a short flight she landed again on the trek and smirked before holding up the card she had caught. "I activate **Wing-Beat of the Supreme Dragon**! I can choose 1 Dragon monster on my field and then draw 1 card for each of it's levels. For each monster I drew I can choose to either summon it or give the chosen monster 1 attack! I choose **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!" Declared Hikari and drew.

" **Qliphort Shell** , a Monster!" Declared Hikari, showing the card to them before summoning it. (Qliphort Shell, Earth/Machine, Level 8 → 4, 2800 → 1800 Atk/1000 Def.) She drew again, showing a Spell Card. Her third draw made her smirk. "I have **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , a Monster!" She declared as her monster appeared next to her. (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Earth/Dragon, Level 7, 2500 Atk/2000 Def.)

She drew a fourth card, showing a monster. " **Gagaga Magician** , a monster!" She declared as she summoned him to the field. (Gagaga Magician, Dark/Spellcaster, Level 4, 1500 Atk/1000 Def.) Her fifth card come into view, a monster. " **Qliphort Helix** , I send you to the Graveyard for another attack!" She declared and her monster vanished into the Graveyard, causing a blue copy of her dragon to appear.

"Sixth card, a Spell-Card." She stated, taking it into her hand instead. "And the seventh card, another spell." She informed them and everyone cheered at the overwhelming odds. "And it is time that I introduce all three dragons at once! I overlay **Qliphort Shell** and **Gagaga Magician** , who have Level four, to built the Overlay Network!" She declared as her monsters shot into the portal.

"Darkness coalesces to form a fighter for freedom. Oppressors! Imperators! They challenge you but destroy them without mercy with your darkness coated, rebellious fang! Xyz Summon! Rank 4: **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**!" She chanted as her dragon broke free, roaring along with it's powerful comrades. (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Dark/Dragon/Xyz, Rank 4, 2500 Atk/2000 Def.)

"Sugoi! Ladies and Gentleman! In a single turn Hikari summoned all three of her powerful dragons! If there was any doubt, it has been eliminated by this sudden development!" Shouted the MC as he saw her just pull out all three dragons in one swift move!

The Arcadia Movement members starred in _horror_ at realizing that she had now all that was needed to defeat them! " **Clear Wing**! End this round of the duel with **Over Clear Synchro Shot**!" Shouted Hikari before her monster roared and shot beams of light from it's wings, hitting the woman directly.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Arcadia Operative: 3200 → 700 LP, 1 → 0 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

She swerved but then the copy of the dragon, representing the second attack, rushed at her. She cried out as she was hit by the attack.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Arcadia Operative: 700 → 0 LP

Round End

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Her D-Wheel smoked, but not just from being defeated, but because of the Action Duel causing actual damage to the machine.

Since Hikari first had to come down she also able to prevent her from getting the kill by default, she wondered whether this could be named a 1-Turn-Kill or not since she had her entire deck on her. "You are as useless as John! You lost with only 100 points of damage to her Life Points and she has all three dragons out?" Asked the leader of the team but she glared at him.

"Don't act like you are our better Sergio! I bet she would have mopped the floor with you just as easily!" Retorted the young woman as she slapped him, hard, as a way of tag.

"Yeah yeah, useless woman, whine as much as you want Serenity, I will show you who is better!" Declared Sergio before speeding off on his D-Wheel in pursuit of Hikari who had a advantage in speed, greatly, and also in firepower.

"You should better give up now and spare yourself the trouble of getting beaten by me. Unlike those weaklings who let themselves be intimidated by those monsters of yours, I have no such problems." Claimed Sergio arrogantly, he was sure of his victory and ignored the three dragons following his opponent.

"I should be the one to tell you to give up, I have my three best dragons ut, together they can't be beaten by you since you have not a single card on the field." Countered Hikari to him and he frowned at that, she wasn't about to give in?

"Sayer-sama send us here because he knew we would succeed, he is never wrong! You can't fight destiny so give up!" Commanded Sergio and she sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

"The duel is only over once there is no way for one player to continue, only after all his cards are used up and his Life Points cease does he lose. So don't make up some prophecy that won't come up anyway by all means." Coutnered Hikari and he frowned at her for that, not agreeing at all.

"You will see the errors of your ways soon enough, Sayer-sama is always right, my turn, draw!" He announced, drawing his first card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Sergio (Arcadia Operative 3 (Leader)): 8000 LP, 6 cards

0 Action Cards

11/1 Speed Counter

Turn 9

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon **Servant of the true King** in Attack Mode!" Declared Sergio and before him appeared a monster which looked like a servant from a medieval movie. It wore light armor, which looked too ornate to be actually for battle and a lance with a large flag on it which had three stars on it. (Servant of the true King, Earth/Warrior/Tuner, Level 3, 1200 → 900 Atk/1550 Def.)

"W- wait why has my monster lost Attack Points?" Asked Sergio confused about this, there was no apparent card on the field to do that!

"Oh that is simple, **Qliphort Helix** has a Pendulum Effect which reduces the Attack Points of all monsters you control by 300 points while he is in the Pendulum Zone." Explained Hikari and Sergio growled at that.

"You better destroy that monster! It isn't allowed for you to weaken the monsters of a servant of the great Sayer-sama!" Declared the man and she frowned at him for that comment.

"My monsters effect is legal, or is that another bribery attempt by you to cheat?" Asked Hikari, slowly getting annoyed at the duelist.

"Cheating? Screw the rules! I have over 5000 hostages! Remove that card or I will command my man to attack those insufferable mundanes!" Declared the young man, laughing maniacally about his seeming victory.

"Yeah? Well screw your hostage taking, I have **Caged Arena** , remember that this is a Action card, it is hardlight technology and you know what? Look down." Countered Hikari and as he looked where she pointed his eyes grew wide, his agents stood caged in glass domes, the stone guards were impaled by the Field-Spell and they were still surrounded, that meant he had no access to the spectators.

"Now make your move so I can end this insanity!" Demanded Hikari, getting really angry at the duelist while the entire crowd cheered until a few security officers come and begun to lead them out of the stadion. "Apparently there were also some people with telephones." Noted Hikari with a smile on her face, **Caged Arena** didn't have stairs sadly but luckily there were terraces along the outside of the stadion.

"You impudent little peasant! I will teach you what happens to those who oppose Sayer-sama's will!" Roared Sergio in furry and Hikari just rolled her eyes, that was getting old. "I activate the effect of **Servant of the true King**! Once per turn I can summon a Servant monster from my hand and I choose **Knight Servant**!" Shouted Sergio as his monster smirked and made a portal appear.

Opening the portal appeared a knight in full armor with a tournament lance in his hand and on a horse. (Servant Knight, Earth/Warrior, Level 5, 2300 → 2000 Atk/1500 Def.) "Now I tune my **Knight Servant** with Level 5 with my **Servant of the true King** of Level three!" Declared Sergio triumphantly as the two monster begun the process of synchro summoning the much stronger monster.

"Appear, strike down those foolish enough to oppose their betters! Synchro Summon! Level 8: **Alexandrius, Embodiment of the True King**!" Chanted Sergio as from the portal appeared a huge knight armor clad warrior with whips of purple smoke coming from it's joints and red eyes shining from within it's helmet. A huge sword held in it's hand the monster was truly fearsome. ( **Alexandrius, Embodiment of the True King** , Dark/Warrior/Synchro, Level 8, 3000 → 3300 → 3000 Atk/2000 Def.)

"Impressive monster, but will it be enough?" Asked Hikari, confusing Sergio since normally she wasn't someone to underestimate anothers monster if she didn't have anything on her person to just give him a bad thing or two.

"Whatever! **Alexandrius** gains 800 Attack Points for each monster on my opponents side of the field! See whether you can beat that much firepower!" Declared Sergio as his monster held it's sword up and it begun to glow brightly. (Alexandrius: 3000 → 5400 Atk.) "Go! Show that impertinent little bitch what happens if you try and resist your betters! Destroy that prized **Xyz Dragon** of hers!" Shouted Sergio as his monster run forward.

Hikari just smirked. "And you shouldn't be that arrogant, I discard **Kuriboh** and negate the damage I will take by this attack." Declared Hikari as her monster vanished into her Graveyard and as her dragon exploded a wall of brown, fluffy orbs of cuteness appeared around her, shielding the young duelist.

"Ha! That still didn't protect your dragon!" Declared Sergio before laughing and declaring: "And now the effect of **Alexandrius** kicks in! Since he destroyed a monster in battle he will destroy another monster on your field by eff-" He was interrupted when **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** shot a beam of light from it's wings at his monster, destroying it and absorbing the particles.

"What the hell?! What was that?!" Asked Sergio shocked at seeing his monster being destroyed.

"You didn't watch my last duel, did you? When **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** is on the field I can negate a effect targeting 1 Level 7 or higher monster on my field and destroy the opposing card. Further my dragon gains Attack Points equal to the destroyed monsters original Atk." Explained Hikari as her monster roared in triumph.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: 2500 → 5800 Atk

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Sergio gaped at that, she had just blasted his best card to bits _and_ powered up her monster?! "That is cheating!" He cried out in anger at her overpowering him.

"Screw the textbook rules, I have effects." Countered Hikari and Serenity had to hold her own laughter at that, they screwed the rules rather often she noted. And how many times did they lampshade that TV-Tropes already?

Sergio growled angrily but ended his turn, he had only Speed Spells on his hand so he couldn't activate anything for the moment. "Alright, last turn!" Declared Hikari as she drew her next card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari: 7900 LP

0 Action Card

12/2 Speed Counter

Turn 10

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Clear Wing! Direct Attack!" Declared Hikari as her dragon roared before flying upward, beginning to glow as a slipstream formed before him and then he shot downward, preparing to take down the duelist a few pecks.

Sergio cried in pain as the monster collided with him and caused a explosion from the damage.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Sergio: 8000 → 2200 LP, 2 → 0 Speed Counter

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Sergio's eyes grew wide as the others understood that he had lost, there was just nothing he could do anymore. "Go **Odd-Eyes**! End this duel!" Commanded Hikari before her last dragon roared before charging at Sergio who tried in vain to swerve to the side, to avoid the huge dragon coming his way and catch that Action Card there, but it was in vain.

" _Spiral Shot_!" Shouted Hikari before a blast of spiralling energy caught Sergio, lifting him off the track through Solid Vision and making him crash into a security barricade. His D-Wheel on the other hand fell down from the track, crashing and exploding on the ground.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Sergio: 2200 → 0 LP

Duel Over

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hikari ground to a stop while the holographic Turbo Duel track begun to descend again, changing back to it's original configuration, revealing that the raised track had been lowered to the ground.

"Tell your leader this: I don't take lightly to terrorists like you." She said as a whole army of Sector Security officers come running and detained the three duelists, with Serenity giving the least amount of resistance as she knew that resisting would just make things worse. Her two companions though were different as they tried to resist, or in John's case, run for it on his D-Wheel but he found himself quickly disabled by closed doors.

"Thanks for helping us young girl, those hooligans would have killed a lot of people if we had tried to evacuate anyone before you shielded them." Spoke a officer as he approached the girl as she took off her helmet.

"It's alright mister, I didn't start this stupid attack, but I ended it at least." Answered Hikari and the officers nodded while she herself sighed and left, the systems all had worked as she wanted them to but she had wished for the test going without this incident involved. It was stupid what those guys did just to force her into a duel. And she also had to file something down in her mind. Arcadia Movement, what did they want from her?

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Here ends the chapter and sorry that it took so long.

Now we have seen some more of Hikaris cards and yes: Hikari has all three dimensional dragons in her Deck and a number of other cards important to Zexal as well. One may wonder "Who is that Girl?" well, I won't say.

On a Side Note, cookie for anyone who can spot the Easter Egg in this chapter regarding a certain TV-Trope, mentioned as a Action Card. And I just gave enough tips I think.


End file.
